KALEL OF KRYPTON
by fullmetalmarta
Summary: Instead of coming to earth as a child, what if Kal-el came as an adult and Kara as a child?. It's a different Clark Kent stronger and more confident and of course Lois and Kal-el still argue, But the connection between them is immediate and the romance ho
1. ARRIVAL

**CHAPTER 0NE**

**ARRIVAL**

He was first in line to rule, but not here. Not on Earth. But because of circumstances on his home planet Because of Zod, he would fulfill what destiny his father had sent him here for; to save the world, from Zod and the people from themselves. But when his ship crashed to the bottom of the lake near Reeves Damn, it had left him in suspended animation for 16 years. When a second meteor storm came to Smallville It broke through Reeves Damn, and his ship was brought out from the bottom of the lake and he came out. Looking around in what appeared to be an underground pump station, he was 6 foot four and over two hundred and thirty pounds, and dressed in completely in Black clothing that clung tightly to him revealing his muscles he was an imposing sight. He quickly grabbed a bag from his ship.

He had no idea though at this time that he had been in suspended animation all this time. His ship should have landed and so would have his infant cousin Kara's within miles of each other. Glancing around the water raging inside the pump station he saw a tall dark brown haired woman with another over her shoulder. Running up to him with no hesitation, her eyes instantly caught his. For a moment the world stood still between them.

Chloe and Lois had been working on a story together concerning Lex Luther and his creation of an army of meteor freaks. Lois had run into a guard and was stabbed, but Chloe who was a few feet behind her had come to her rescue, only to be shot. Lois quickly took out the guard, and threw Chloe over her shoulder in a fireman's carry,

Running down the corridors in front of her, she couldn't back track the way she came in because of the raging water behind her. She was running out of breath and strength. And wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to go.

Running along the corridors finally to a large room with odd looking machines, there she saw him; the man that haunted her in her dreams. Lois Lane had moved in with her Cousin Chloe, and found herself thinking of Smallville as the home she never had. She had met the Kent's and their daughter -Chloe's best friend Kara Kent. Ever since then, she kept having nightmares of a flying man trying to rule the world, and then coming to her and kidnapping her to a Palace of Ice.. His face as clear as it was standing before her right this second. He was handsome and yet very daunting. Sometimes she felt as if she was in lust with the man from her dreams, but mostly she was afraid of him. The one thing that bothered her the most was the part about the flying.

Lois Lane was afraid of heights.

While she constantly pushed herself to ignore this fear, it didn't help to dream of flying constantly. She had always thought that it was a stupid dream and she even had told Chloe once about her dreams but all Chloe did was laugh. After that she tried to ignore them. The last few weeks, the dreams had grown stronger. But what she saw in front of her scared her completely. It was the man, the same one that kidnapped her in her dreams. But now she knew, it warned of something earth shattering was about to happen, she just knew it. And somehow, she would be in the middle of all of it.

But with Chloe's Life hanging in the balance, she had no time to be afraid.

"Help us! Help me get her out of here….she's dying!" She demanded quickly

"I have to find Zod...I have no time for this." And then X-raying his surroundings he pointed towards another exit and said "There is your way out!" he shouted it firmly at her as if there was no room for discussion, that she should simply go away. But not Lois, she wouldn't just go away.

Filled with fear and dread at what would happen next, she found courage she didn't know she had when she shouted at him…"No!" and then she grabbed him with her free hand and pulled him to her… "She's dying…and _**you will**_ help me get her to safety!"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He said very loudly with anger.

And then she surprised herself when she let go of his shirt and touched his face and asked gently, quietly…

"Please…you have to help me"

Her softness took him off guard, He could sense so many of her emotions at once, intense fear, anger, and determination…her softness had hid itself from him until she revealed it to him at that moment. Suddenly, she completely fascinated him.

"Then I will."

And that surprised her. The man that haunted her dreams was actually going to help her. Before she could draw another breath, he took Chloe away from her and threw her over one shoulder, and grabbed her around the waist, and did something she never expected. He flew her right out of there. As they shoot upwards, her arms found his neck very quickly.

It was like being swept away in a vicious tornado, and she found she was having a very hard time breathing. Some how he had shot through the roof near them with a blast of fire as if it was nothing; and she found herself speed faster through the sky than anything should be able to. The blast of wind around her made her breaths short and quick, and she tried looking over at Chloe, to see if she was okay, but she worried, _"What can I do?!"?_

So she pulled on his neck to get his attention and tried saying "Chloe…" but she couldn't get enough breath to even say her name. He looked at her and just smiled._ "If I survive this…it'll be a miracle!" _she thought anxiously.

Seeing her anxiousness, he pulled her to him tighter, and placed his mouth near hers in an almost kiss; it was almost as if he was giving her air to breath. It gave her not only the oxygen she needed, but also a warm ecstasy flowing throughout her body the likes of which she had never felt before. She knew he could see her blushing, and wondered if he was doing this on purpose to somehow arouse her, if he was it was working wonderfully. She tugged at his neck and now she was able to speak, she shouted into his mouth as he seemed to continue to give her air, "Chloe! Slow down" He slowed down. He preferred the method of breathing the air from his lungs into her, as it gave him a very good feeling down below. But considering he had an additional passenger, he had no choice. She then shoved her face as far into his chest as she could get it closed her eyes and tightened her grip around his neck and prayed the "flight" would be over soon. She just knew if she opened her eyes she would fall to her death.

As they flew, he was looking for a medical facility to take them to. Still he was memorizing the smell and feel of her, even down to her heart beat, he would know every bit of her. He really was enjoying the very feel of her, and especially the way she held on to him, it was exciting him and he was really enjoying it. Finally he drifted down slowly to the Metropolis Medical Facility, and set her down, she was still holding on to him tightly, before she realized she was safely on the ground.Feeling her tight grip around his neck, he suddenly realized he did not want to let her go. Even though he would, but he knew, it was only going to be for a moment.

"Thank God…I thought that would never end!" she said loudly as she stepped away from him. He quickly took off, carrying Chloe inside, and telling a Nurse…This woman is hurt, she's been shot"

The nurse led them to a room, and Lois stood near Chloe watching the doctors hovering. _"Who is this guy?"_ She thought anxiously to herself. When he stepped away from the doctors, she half feared and half hoped the stranger had disappeared; and her nightmares with him. But instead she felt a hand pulling her out of the room.

"She is fine." He told her

"How do you know?" She asked nervously

"Trust me." and then he asked "What are you called?"

"Lois…Lois Lane…" She wanted to thank him, but she was still wrapped in fear at the sight of him, So instead she asked…"Who are you? How is it that you can fly?"

"I am Kal-el. We will meet again. Soon" and then he grabbed her and kissed her. But it wasn't an ordinary kiss; it was as if he was spilling some sort of power into her. She tried pushing at him to no avail, and when he let he lips go, she tried to slap him, but he laughed loudly as he ducked her hand, his arm still tightly around her waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said angrily still attempting to push him away from her.

"Rewarding you, for your courage." And then gently stoking her face, he said…

"I look forward to seeing you again…Lois"

He then leaned in and took her in his arms and began to kiss her, very aggressively. She in spite of her attempts to push him off found he was much too strong. He was sure he had been able to taste and tease every part of her mouth with his before he would let her go. As soon as he released her, she tried to slap him again, only to have him catch her hand, and smile at her. She became angry; she didn't care how strong he was. Again he took her face in his hands and kissed her once more, but quickly and gently on the lips this time; he was gone in the blink of an eye.

She almost fell over from the shock.

Slowly walking into the room where Chloe lay, she saw it. A blue stone, resting by Chloe's head, and Chloe's eyes opened the moment Lois touched the stone.

"Oh my God-Chloe!"


	2. SEARCHING

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SEARCHING**

Back to the sight of his awakening he went inside the ship and check some sort of monitors and controls. In a matter of seconds, as if the ship had a brain of its own, it closed itself up, and speed away through the sky to its destination somewhere in the artic.

He sped away as well towards the same destination as the ship. Coming to the sight where the ship had come to a stop, he took the artifacts out of his bag and proceeded to piece them together to form a diamond and then placing a crystal sphere inside the diamond, it shot out light and fire all at once. Then he threw the "Diamond" shaped artifact and when it landed it grew a large crystal ice structure. He then went inside and places the rest of the artifacts in a mysterious small cylindrical portal. He placed his hand on the outside of the portal, and it disappeared. Inside the palace, there were compartments, shaped like honey combs there were all filled with colors, and from the ceiling hung odd shaped almost flower like crystals, they as well were filled with colors. There were several different portals inside the structure, but they could only be seen when he placed hi hand on the ice console. There was a large sphere in the middle of the palace as well, and it only appeared when he called to it. He spent several hours setting up and checking the Ice palace. Then he left the ice palace to return to first find Kara, and then make sure Zod had not escaped. He still had no idea that he has been in suspended animation all this time.

The first place he goes to is the Kent farm, where his Uncle had sent Kara. His Uncle had intended the Kent's to raise his only daughter; it was Kal-el duty to make sure she was safe. Flying above, he checked every acre, every square inch of the farm and while he saw evidence of meteor's crashing into the earth, he did not see her ship. Now he was worried. He decided to check out the farm personally, and when he made it to the front door, he saw it…a paper dated 12 May 2007. Suddenly he realized, he was late…very late. Then he turned to see a blonde young woman walking out of the Barn. He knew, she looked just like her birth mother, it had to be Kara. Then he realized how much time had passed.

"Can I help you?" was the woman's reply as she walked over to him.

She looked around and saw there was no vehicle and wondered if he broke down.

He looked at her cautiously, and wondered how much she knew of her heritage. He decided to ask her a simple question.

"Have you ever heard of Krypton?"

"Krypton!?" she said before she could stop herself "Who are you?" she demanded quickly…And what the Hell do you want?"

He smiled, she knew and she was cautious, these earth parents had obviously done a good job raising her.

"I am Kal-el, you cousin…I'm a little late…sixteen years late."

Kara was a smart girl, she was not about to take anyone at there word, especially after what she had been through with Lex Luthor.

She quickly super sped up to her loft and came down with some sort of contraption that looked like a cross between a gun and a harpoon. It was a special sort of gun. It would shot kryptonite arrows with tranquilizers into anyone from the planet Krypton. The gun itself was encased in lead, so she didn't have a reaction from holding it.

He looked at it and laughed, he had no idea that it would actually hurt him.

"Prove to me that you are who you say you are."

"My Fathers name is Jor-el, and my mother is Lara-el, your Father is Zor-el, my Fathers Brother. Our planet was destroyed; I was supposed to make sure you made it safely to the Kent's, and to help them when they needed help. Unfortunately, my ship has been buried underwater until today. And you look just like your mother…only taller…You foster parents have done well, I can tell."

She wanted to drop the weapon, but she kept it pointing at him

"Show me the ship"

"I can do better than that; let me show you some pictures." He started to reach in the backpack like object, when she shouted "Stop right there!"

"What do you think you are going to do with that thing? Guns are useless against us, besides…you are in no danger." He said to her in a scoffing manner.

"Maybe, but Kryptonite will kill us." She said with a smile

His eyes widened and he then said, "You are resourceful, just like your father." And then before she could blink, he sped over grabbed the gun and sped back in front of her with the gun in his hands. He examined it with great pleasure. This is coated with lead…very resourceful…is it bullets?" before he could look back up to ask her, he found himself crashing on the ground, and she was grabbing the gun and hit him again, he spun around her and threw her over the barn, before she could crash on the other side, he sped back around to catch her, and again grab the gun. This time he speed away from her sight, he was gone an entire minute.

"Dammit! Who the hell was that" Kara never cussed around her parents. But when she was in battle, the words seemed hard to keep control of. Her father had passed away more than a year ago, and still she could hear him scolding her. _"Kara! There is no reason to use that sort of language."_ Her mother was easier on her, she would just give her a scolding look but then she would smile at her sometimes. She always seemed to understand.

Before she could think of something else, the mysterious Kal-el was back.


	3. FAMILY

**CHAPTER THREE**

**FAMILY**

Now that I have out your weapon safely away, maybe you will let me show you something, he handed her a square glass like object, but it felt like metal. She looked at it and asked… "So?" He held it up and opened it, and then it began to flash pictures, of krypton, her birth parents, and Kal-el with her Father and his Father and her mother and his mother, and her…as a baby. It kept flashing pictures of her family. She was amazed and was sure it must have held thousands of pictures.

Kal-el smiled. He saw the longing in her eyes for their lost planet, and he felt emotional…it had been sixteen years, but for him it was yesterday, when he had lost his parents. He would not cry however. He buried the hurt deep inside, it would feed the anger he held for Zod. Zod, who killed his parents, his family, his friends and home. Zod,

who would be bent on destroying this planet as well, and for what? Greed…a universal sin.

He mentally shook himself and said quietly…

"It's yours. I was to give it to you when you were old enough"

She looked at him and thought_… "All this time…I thought… I was alone…the last one of my planet, my family…"_

"You really are who you say you are…" She leapt up and hugged him. "Come, come in and talk to my Mom."

"You need to come with me first…" He took her hand and she found her self flying to his Fortress. As they landed, she looked around and was amazed at how similar it looked to her fortress, until they went inside. She could not believe her eyes, the colors and the waves of energy surrounding it, and when they entered she gasped and said

"Oh my God… this is just like mine except…what is all this stuff?"

Before he could answer, a flurry of colors swirled and danced around him and then flew away as quickly as they appeared.

Kara Giggled and said, "You found someone you like…so quickly?"

"Yes, It is not something I need to discuss with you." He stated matter of factly. He knew what the colors meant they were attracted to energy emitted from the sort of lust only a Kryptonian would understand.

"I wonder, would they dance around the ones that were interested in us…I mean people actually from earth."

He looked at her with a scolding look and began…

"Kara, there are much more important things right now. Have you begun your training?"

"No, I haven't started my training yet, and you never answered my question." She said ignoring his tone.

"It is a frivolous question. I can see you need to learn to focus on the important things, and not on the ridiculous."

"What important things?"

"Zod, what do you know of him…have you heard of him, has he resurfaced yet?"

"Zod! His followers tried to release him, but with the help of a good friend of mine, we were able to send them to the Phantom Zone."

"Without your training? I must say, I am impressed, you are more like our fathers than I thought."

"And by the way, one of them tried to release Zod from the Phantom zone, I used Father's medallion on him, but I am not sure what happened to him afterwards"

"Which medallion?"

"This one." She lifted a necklace and showed him, it was a diamond with an S inside.

He frowned, it wasn't the most powerful one, it only had sent Zod between zones, in a different plane of existence.

"Why are you frowning, please don't tell me he could pop back up?"

"This is why it is so important that you start your Training….How will you know how to defeat him otherwise? Even then, it will be a formidable task for the both of us."

"So, explain to me what this medallion did."

"It sent him only to another plane of existence, He will find his way out…hopefully later than sooner."

"I don't understand."

"And you won't until after you're training. I can't explain it to you." He looked at a console of ice and she saw the image of her fortress inside.

"The fortress is not alive…" and then with much frustration he turned and looked at her and said… "What happened?"

"Zod's Brain Interact Consort happened; It was destroyed when I refused to kill him in the body he was using."

"That was foolish!"

"Kal-el! I don't kill innocent people!"

"If he allowed Zod to take possession of his Body, then he was not innocent!"

"He didn't know what he was getting into."

He looked at her and wondered out loud… "How well did you know this person?"

"Actually, He was an Ex-boyfriend…"

He shook his head… "Typical, you have let simplistic human emotions cloud your judgment."

"What are you, Vulcan? Don't tell me there weren't emotions on Krypton…And I'll have you know that My Father Jonathan Kent raised me to know the difference between right and wrong, and killing him would have been wrong!"

"It's not important…for now. This can be repaired."

He handed he an odd shaped device and several crystals. He opened his Kryptonian backpack up and then she placed them in the bag. He then motioned for them to leave the fortress. In another instant, they were at her fortress.

All the light and color was gone from hers. When the entered, he replaced several crystals with ones he had taken from his fortress. He then took the odd shaped device and held it over the console. When he released it, it floated above the console and shot out a rainbow of lights and colors that felt like a cross between water and electricity. It was a very odd sensation. This lasted only a few seconds, and then the device gently floated down to sit on the console. It then appeared to be flashing through the console.

"Leave it there…It will take several days to repair all the damage." He was looking at another device when he told her this.

"After that…you must start you're training."

"How long will this training last?"

"It will depend on how quickly you are able to assimilate. A year…maybe two."

"Two years?" Her heart fell. Her father had never told her how much she had to learn…she was afraid of this. And now in days, she would be leaving behind all the people she cared about.

"Time will pass quickly for you…Your family will feel your absence more than you will."

She shoot him an angry look. "How would you know?"

He became angry right back at her "You are lucky…You have a family to come back too! I have lost everything and every one I cared for." He regretted it as soon as he said it. He knew better than to let emotions rule his actions or his word unnecessarily. But here, he was no longer home. Here…it was much harder. He walked away angry at him self and said, "I'm sorry…I know better than that." He turned and looked back at her, not giving her a chance to say anything, he then said… "We must go and let the Crystal finish this."


	4. CHOSEN

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**CHOSEN**

Lois Lane had told Chloe everything that had happened. Chloe had a hard time believing her. She knew her Cousin saw something; she just worried how much of this had to do with her friend Kara and the Planet Krypton. While she was in the hospital recuperating, Lois was back at Reeves Damn. She was determined to take pictures of the ship and find out who this mysterious stranger was, and what his arrival really meant for the country…and the world.

She knew one thing….He was no ordinary Meteor Freak, he was like the Neanderthal couple that had invades Smallville a couple of years ago. Whatever he was…she just hoped like hell he was one of the good guys.

When she arrived at the Damn, she found the ship was gone.

"I should have known!" she said angrily

Still she took pictures and looked for any evidence of his existence. Finally in the rubble something shoot what seemed like a lightening bolt through her as she stepped near it. It was an odd shaped crystal, it looked like glass, and felt like metal…it was shaped like a small diamond and felt like metal, and it looked as if the letter s was inside. She cursed as her eyes fell on it and cautiously, she picked it up with her hand. Suddenly it felt like hot metal…it shot through her body once more and this time she passed out.

As Kal-el was sitting at the Kent's Dining room table, Kara's mother Martha watched in amazement as the young man sitting there ate more than any human should ever be able to.

"Do you want desert?"

"Desert?" He asked not sure if he would like it or not. The food was definitely different from Krypton; it was actually a lot more variety than he would have ever imagined. On Krypton the necessity of eating was not filled with as much delight as it did on earth. It was something he was sure he could get use to.

"It's something…" Martha began to explain, but he broke in and answered. "I know what it is….I would like whatever else it is that you have to offer."

"And you thought I ate a lot!" Kara said with a laugh. It was at that moment, that he heard the noise. He bent over in pain and Martha quickly went to him but he looked up and said…

"Wait, I have to recover it, I will return." He sped away and in an instant he was standing over an unconscious Lois Lane and in her hand she held his a chain with his medallion. He felt his neck and realized that it must have come off during the crash. The metal chain was not broken; it simply had fallen off when he was bent over.

He frowned and thought _"Why is she meddling with my things!" _When he leaned down to retrieve it from her hand, he hesitated to look upon her face, and then with his curiosity getting the better of him, he held the medallion between her hand and his. What happened next surprised him to no end. A flash of light circled around them and the colors were red and blue and yellow, all equally brilliant. As they swirled around them she opened her eyes. And saw him leaning over her and the colors swirling around them was also passing through them both. If he opened himself up, they would dance between them and have the same affect that a long night of sex would. It was an intimate step, one he could not take without her agreement. Even as he withdrew the devise, she could still feel the wetness that filled her below. It was ecstasy at an inhuman level. She felt flushed, and naked lying beneath him. Something had just happened, and she was frightened of what the implications might be.

"What did you just do? And you better let go of me right now!" he obeyed her without hesitation, even taking several steps back away from her. In his hand he held the medallion as if he was showing it too her and he was smiling at her. It made her blush and nervous, and that made her angry. She glared back at him.

"I wanted to see if you are…." And then he hesitated trying to find a word that would not frighten her away from him.

"What…Dead?" She had no idea where he was going with this, and she didn't like it.

"I wanted to see if you and I are …connected" He would not say more. But the colors told him of the possibilities. He was very surprised. Suddenly he was not feeling alone anymore.

She picked up her camera and attempted to take a picture of the device in his hand. But before she knew it, the camera was out of her hand and in his.

"My presence here must remain a secret. The survival of your planet depends on this."

He examined the camera, and erased the pictures she had taken and then he calmly handed her back the camera, as if he was sure she would not argue with his authority. Lois however had other ideas; this was her one opportunity to find out what was going on…she was going to ask him questions…a lot of them!

"Survival? The last time someone like you came through this neck of the woods, people died, and there was an awful lot of destruction…Who are you and what do you want?"

He ignored her question and stated to her, "Then you know how important it is for you to do as I say."

"How would I know that? How do I know you're not planning something as well? Something worse?"

He was caught off guard by her determination to ask him questions. Learning to deal with her was going to be a challenge. He frowned at the thought.

"Your eyes betray you Lois…you know I would never do those things." He took the necklace and placed it over her head and around her neck. Again it flashed colors that danced around and inside them both, his eyes closed and she knew it was something…something very powerful. She saw his eyes were closed and she could sense he was engulfed in the moment, as the colors somehow fused them together in a very sexual nature.

She pushed him back and again with fierceness, she asked…"What is this thing? And what is it doing to us?"

"I'm sorry; I lost my control for a moment. It belongs to you now…You can't write about it or me. And this…this will protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she started to lift the necklace and take it over her neck to give it back to him when the look of disappointment in his eyes stopped her.

"Kal-el…" she said with sudden softness.

He just looked at her, not knowing what to say. It never occurred to him she would refuse it. _"How could she? It chose her!"_

"Kal-el!" her words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It is yours now…it chose you. Promise me you'll keep it on."

She shook her head… "I promise, but only if you only answer my questions!'

He looked at her cautiously… "I will answer them"

"What do you think you're saving everyone from?"

"Zod…you can't write about this."

"Who is Zod?"

"He destroyed Krypton with his threats and weapons of war."

"Why would anyone do that…and if he destroyed it…how come he's still around and hasn't done anything?"

"He's locked up in another dimension…Knowing Zod, he won't be for long."

"How do you know all this?"

"I saw with my own eyes what he did to Krypton. It was evil at its worse."

"What do you mean he's locked up in another dimension?"

"It's difficult to explain." He frowned at her, she asked too many questions.

"Try me."

He didn't explain, instead he decided to try to impress upon her the seriousness of the situation. _"She must learn to trust me!"_ He thought with great aggravation.

"Lois, you have seen what damage can be done. This cannot be something you tell anyone. I wouldn't be telling you any of this if…" He hesitated and searched for a word, only to have his thoughts interrupted by more questions.

"If what?"

He didn't answer her, so she wondered if she should ask something more personal, she hesitated for a moment and then found herself asking him ever so softly.

"Kal-el…what do you want with me…why you are…why…."

She found herself inching closer to him, but then she couldn't find the words; she didn't know how to ask. He didn't give her a chance to think, instead, he inched yet even closer to her and put his hands on he arms; he leaned in and said

"I am trusting you with this; I can trust you can't I?"

The intent look in his eyes, the closeness of their bodies and the softness that he approached her with, overwhelmed her all at once, she found herself answering him without any thought…

"Yes, yes you can…" Her answer to him and the soft response that came from her lips surprised her. "_Is he casting some sort of spell on me? Why do I feel like this? Why did I say that?"_

"I can't answer any more questions…don't take this off."

"Why?" she said in a very annoyed tone.

His hand found the side of her face and he stroked it gently. _"Oh yea, I'm under his spell alright." _At the moment, she didn't care. Being near him felt good. He stepped back and looking at her he was satisfied. He had connected with her on some level, and it felt good. She looked back at him and in an instant he was gone. "That's one helluva story I can't write, but I can still investigate!" And with that she smiled to herself, and then she thought _"Maybe I can figure out what affect he is having on me and why as well…"_ He might not want her too, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it all in spite of his warnings.


	5. CHLOE

**CHLOE**

Chloe Sullivan lay still in her hospital bed wondering what had happened to her. One minute she had a bullet wound, and the next…there where no marks or nothing as if it had never happened. But it had happened. She remembered dying and floating above her body watching Lois angrily sob and yell at her to come back as she performed CPR on her. Then she felt the pull and found herself being carried by her cousin to safety…and passed out from the pain. The next thing she knew, Lois was looking at her in amazement, and held a blue stone…obviously another one of those damn Meteor Rocks. But then the story Lois had told her had her worried. Was this another invasion by one of those Kryptonian criminals? And if this was so…then why was he helping save lives and not destroy them? She had to get a hold of Kara…but Kara was not answering her phone, and neither was Martha Kent.

Lex Luthor walked impatiently up to the nurse's station, anxiously waiting to find out where Chloe was. He had gone from Kara, and then to her…back to Kara, and then back to her…only to be seduced by an evil pink princess like creature whose name was Lana Lang, it was the last straw for Chloe Sullivan, and it had resulted in a very bad breakup that was only three weeks old at that time. All the women had been friends before he crashed into their lives. And he sometimes wondered if he had the touch of Midas….where everything would turn to gold, but those he cared about would always get hurt. He sometimes wished for the simplicity that was contained inside the city limits of Smallville, but even inside the city limits…simplicity would never be his.

"Madame?"

"Just a moment Mr. Luthor…" She knew him from previous visits. He always acted like he cared, but somehow…all those around him ended up getting hurt and broken hearted and she could tell he was always up to something…even when he wasn't.

"Any day now!"

"She is in room two twenty three…But I believe she is resting….you might want to wait until tomorrow."

"When I want advice from a candy striper…I'll ask for it." he stomped off quickly in the general direction of what he hoped was a second chance.

Hanging up the phone, she was generally frustrated. The attending ER physician had requested a complete lab work to try to find out what had caused her to go from a dying woman with a bullet an inch from her heart, to one who looked as if she was never shot. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He had told her as much. When she looked over in the general direction of the doorway, she was planning to make a quick exit, whether the doctor liked it or not. That's when she saw him, at the doorway with a pleading look on his face.

"Can I come in? Are you all right?"

"Well, in spite of the fact that I was almost killed by one of your thugs at Reeves Damn…Yes, yes I am!"

"Chloe! What goes on at Reeves Damn has everything to do with my Father and nothing to do with me." He lied, hoping she would let it drop. Once upon a time she would have.

"Right…like you have nothing to lie about."

"Who was it? I'll have him thrown in jail"

"For what? Haven't you heard? I've been mysteriously healed."

"What? How? Was Kara around when this happened?" he looked at her questioningly, wondering if she would tell him the truth if Kara had been there.

And there it was- the beginning of the unraveling of ay hope for a relationship with this man. His obsession with Kara was what broke them up the first time, only to have Kara end up in his arms, and ignoring her friends warnings of Lex's obsession with Kara, and more specifically…her secrets. "You just being jealous!" Kara would scoff at her. It was only when Lois inadvertently showed Kara proof that Lex was spying on her and Lois questions of why he would be doing such a thing…did she realize that her friends had been telling her the truth. Lois was not aware of Kara's secrets; she just knew Lex was up to something…he always was.

"No…I have seen Kara for a couple of weeks now…" she frowned at him…he didn't fool her…not anymore.

He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down uninvited, he handed her a small bouquet of flowers…she brushed them aside and said…"You've overstayed your welcome Lex, take these and go…." 

She handed him back the flowers and she crossed her arms defiantly at him…it would have made Lois proud. He had even hit on Lois at one time, he had been dating Chloe at the time and they had just had a fight and he wanted to get even. Lois kicked his butt in return, literally. He never made that mistake again.

"You know…I was hoping you would come to forgive me…but I guess I need to give it more time."

"Never again Lex the moment you get that thru your head…the easier it will be for the both of us!"

He wanted to take her face in his arms and pull her face to his… but he knew it would only push her further away.

"I still love you Chloe…one day…maybe you'll believe me…" he turned and walked out of the room, not looking back.

She watched him walk out and then she cried. She hated the tears running down her face, and was grateful he didn't see her. She hated him, but she still cared for him. There was no logic for it. The pain of what could have been would always be there, hanging between them and God how she hated it!

"I never felt love till I met you…"he told her passionately right before he had made love to her one time three years ago…only to have the same words thrown in her face when he spoke them to Kara in front of her. He was a magnificent bastard…just like his father. They had both lost their mothers when they were young, and both of their mothers had seemed to lose their minds, She had never before met anyone who could understand the pain of such a thing before. It was an unusual bond…one that brought them together in a fury of passion in an attempt to rid the pains of such a loss from each of their minds. But it didn't last…it never did. His Father Lionel had turned him into something of a contradiction…love and hate…good and evil…strong and weak…and always obsessed for more. It would be his downfall one day; it had almost been last year when he was possessed by Zod. His renewed resolve to be a good man had impressed her at the time; she had forgiven him so much in hopes of what he could become…if he only let go. But now she knew. This tiger…would never change his strips…even if he could.


	6. CLARK KENT

**CLARK KENT**

"I wish I could have seen you tell him!"

Lois said as she climbed in the driver's side. They were heading to the Kent farm. Lois figured it would be the best place for her after all she had been to. Chloe wanted a chance to quietly talk to Kara about what Lois had seen. She was hoping for the best. She had made up her mind to put Lex out of her mind.

Chloe shook her head and said… "What difference does it make? You know Lex…he's not going to listen…he never does!"

"One of these days, I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves…an orange jump suit and steel bars!"

"I don't think anyone will be able to bring him to justice…He's like his father…to rich and to underhanded."

"Oh Yea? Well everyone makes a mistake sooner or later…and I'll be watching him when he does."

"Let's hope for sooner…"

In the meantime, Kal had returned to the Kent farm without an explanation of where he went to and why. Instead he was sitting at there table, finishing the desert Martha had offered him.

"So, Mom and I have been talking, we are going to tell people that you're my cousin from Missouri."

"I should go by another name…We don't want to give Zod and his followers any help in realizing that I'm here."

"I thought Clark would be a good name for you…" Martha chimed in as she walked in the kitchen.

"Clark Kent…it has a nice sound to it." Kara smiled at her mother as she said this.

"That will do just fine."

"Until your training, you can use these crystals to get acquainted with the history of krypton. I will need to find out what I can about your family and Smallville. I also have a lot of research to conduct."

"You can use the internet to do a lot of this…Kara can show you how."

"Well, it looks like we have a plan."

"Kal-el…when is Kara going to have to go for her training? And for how long?"

"Mom! Please I don't want to even think about it."

"Kal-el looks at Martha and replies… "You are right to think about that Martha Kent. She has to go before this month is ended. And how long she will be gone depends on how quickly she assimilates."

"You are going to have to start calling her Aunt Martha…and I am in no mood to even think about it!"

"Kara…" Martha said in a supportive tone.

Just then they heard the sounds of a car on gravel, and looking out the window, Kara saw Lois and Chloe. She rushed out the door shouting

"Chloe!" Hugging her quickly and then asked… "Okay so what happened with you two?"

"You're never going to believe this…" Lois chimed in as she pulled Chloe's bag out of the back.

Just then, in the distant, Chloe saw Kal-el and Martha walk out the front door she fell instantly in lust with the man standing and looking at them.

"Oh my God who's the stud Kara?"

What they didn't notice was that as Kal-el walked towards them, Lois mouth was hanging open at seeing him there at the Kent's as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kara looked around and then back at them and said… "Oh him, that's my cousin from Missouri, Clark Kent."

"Clark Kent my ass! That man is Kal-el from Krypton….He's the one that helped save Chloe's life!"

And then turning to look at Kara, she said…

"How do you know him? Do you know who he really is?"

"Wait…this is the guy you were telling me about?"

Just then Kal-el walked up and while he saw smiling a large smile, he said with amusement…

"Lois Lane…I keep running into you, it must be a sign."

She ignored his statement and walking over to Martha, she said…

"Do you know what's going on?"

Martha shook her head and looked at Kara. It was her decision if she wanted to tell Lois.

Kara spoke up and said…"Lois…I guess it's time to tell you everything."

"That would be nice" she had her arms folded and was shaking her head in agreement.

"You better come inside…this is a bit of a long story"


	7. DISCLOSURE

**DISCLOSURE**

Lois was sitting at the kitchen table with her mouth hanging open as Kara proceeded to tell her how the Kent's found her the day of the first meteor shower. And then explaining how she lifted her father's truck off of him when he was changing the tire was just too much.

"Can you shoot fire from your eyes? Fly? "

"When I turned fifteen I found I could see through walls and solid objects, when I turned sixteen, I found out I could hear things far away when I concentrated."

"You can see through Walls?"

Kara gave her a nod and shrug, and Lois replied, "This is…unbelievable!"

"So you can do pretty much anything he can do?"

Kara shot a smug look in Kal-el's direction and said… "I can do anything he can do, but better!"

"Really?" He replied as he finally tore his gaze away from Lois to Kara.

"Oh yes, and if your looking for a challenge…I'm ready now!"

"Hold on you two…I still have questions!

'Lois…you know you can never tell anyone any of this!"

"I know I know…Don't worry, your secret is safe!" And then it hit her… "Oh my God…this is the story of a life time, and I'm a reporter…and it's the one story I can never tell!" Kara smiled and began to laugh as Lois looked exasperated.

After listening to Kara's tales, Lois glanced over at Kal-el and began to wonder if she should be a little nicer to him. But just then Chloe walked over to Kal-el and put a hand on his arm and asked… "So, are you really her cousin?"

He looked at the petite blonde and smiled, she was bold and pretty…he might not think about Lois for a minute or two… he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Yes I am…is that good?"

Chills ran through Chloe as she decided she should never think about Lex again with guys like this hanging around the Kent Farm.

Lois on the other hand watched the display of flirtatious transactions with a sharp pain of jealously hitting her square between the eyes. The miniature green eyed monsters were burrowing their way into her brain and they were having a field day inside. They whispered in her ear things that she should say and do. She closed her eyes and drowned them out with the ever present voice of reason of her father_. "Don't ever let a guy see what your feeling Lo, not unless you have had the time to find out if he is trustworthy….and never never tell them you like them...always keep them guessing! You can never afford not to have the upper hand"_

It was good advice that helped calm her, until a pair of hands landed on her shoulders, suddenly she felt completely overwhelmed and attempted to hide her feelings from all the eyes in the room.

"You had more questions?" Kal-el asked with a taunting smile. She knew it, she couldn't see him smiling but she just knew he was. Kara was looking as if she was about to tease Lois unmercifully, so Lois quickly replied.

"You might be her cousin…but you don't seem to have the moral compass and fortitude that Kara was given by the Jonathan and Martha Kent!" Martha looked in Lois direction couldn't help smiling at the complement, even if it was meant to prod Kal-el.

He frowned and removed his hands and walked around the table and asked with a slight sting of anger and impatience…crossing his arms he asked

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, have you told anyone here about this…Zod you seem to be at odds with?"

"Actually I have. As a matter of fact, we had a long conversation about him." He frowned at her not attempting to hide his disapproval. He was not amused with whatever game she was playing. She had already told him that she trusted him and they both knew it. Why she was giving him the third degree was beyond him.

Suddenly everyone was aware of the tension in the air. It was like watching two tigers circling and threatening each other each other.

"This morning you promised I could trust you, have you changed your mind?"

"You can always trust me to ask questions, a lot of questions…I'm a reporter--- this is what I do. You don't like it? Too bad!"

"That's not what you meant when you said it and you know it!" He took a step toward her in an attempt to intimidate her.

"How long have you known each other?" Kara asked teasingly

"Obviously not long enough!" Kal-el retorted as Lois shot him a smug and sarcastic look.

Chloe quickly attempted to diffuse the rising tension

"Guys! Take it easy…we are all on the same side here!"

Lois looked over at Kara and asked "What do you know about Zod?"

"That's another long story" It was what Kara always feared…Once Lois started asking questions, she would never stop.

Smiling sarcastically, she replied… "I have nothing but time."


	8. KARA

**KARA**

"I found out about Lex's connection with Brainiac because you showed me that Lex was spying on me.

"_Lex loves me, why would he be following me? Spying on me?" she had said to Lois, who quickly responded with _

"_Kara! Lex is an obsessive compulsive egomaniac! And on top of that, he's evil!"_

"_Seriously Lois, I know you don't like him, but you couldn't be more wrong, you don't see how he is when we are alone."_

"_And you haven't seen him when you're not around…he's not who you think he is!"_

"_Fine, prove it!"_

_Lois blew out a breath and shook her head. "I'd rather you take my word on it…but..."_

_She took out a large file; it was communications to a detective agency concerning none other than Kara. He had been investigating her from the first day they meet, when she saved his life. It carried detailed surveillance reports, pictures and even video surveillances._

"_Oh my God…Lois!"_

_She was devastated._

"When Brainiac revealed himself to me I hesitated to believe anything he said; and when he poisoned Mom and then offered to heal her, that's when I found out he was out to destroy our world and me along with it.

Kara hesitated, not sure where to go next, Lois waited for her and then asked

"What about Lex?"

Kara sighed and felt pained even talking about him.

"It was his connection with Brainiac that brought Lex down. Brainiac had been posing as a government agent, and had Lex working on an experimental drug that would "save the world". Lex had no idea it was for him. My Father Zor-el had warned me…"

"Wait…who is Zor-el?"

"He is my birth Father…he told me..."

"Wait…how are you even talking to him? I mean wasn't he on Krypton when it was destroyed?" 

"Yes…but his…essences lives in the fortress, my fortress."

"Fortress? What Fortress?"

"You ask too many questions Lois!" Kal-el says quickly.

Lois just frowns at him and then looks to Kara, who continues with the story.

"I have a fortress of ice…it contains knowledge of Krypton and my heritage. It was destroyed when I battled Zod. Kal-el is repowering it with his crystals. Any way, like I was saying, My Father Zor-el had warned me that if Brainiac was successful in releasing Zod, that who ever Zod possessed must be destroyed. I couldn't do it. I told Zor-el proudly that my Father Jonathan raised me better! Mom and Dad taught me that you don't play God with people's lives, not even on warnings and assumptions. So Instead I decided to confront him just about Brainiac, and not his spying on me."

"So what did the Prince of Darkness say?"

"I tried to argue with him that Brainiac couldn't be trusted, and of course he didn't listen, instead he started asking me questions, questions I couldn't answer. He couldn't let go of what he wanted to know."

Her eyes down cast she was wringing her hands as she talked. "It was the next day he was taken by Zod. When he returned, he turned the technology of the world upside down. I found him and battled Zod and lost the first time. But when I came back from the phantom zone, I had my father's medallion and with that I sent him back to another dimension."

What she left out of the story was how her heart was broken after that. Not wanting to believe such dark things about Lex. Lois remembered well wondering why Lex would go to such lengths. Now she realized how truly evil Lex was, using people like pawns in a game. He had no soul…she just knew it.

"Zod is still a problem." Kal-el stated quickly. "The dimension that she sent him to is not strong enough to hold him forever…he will find a way out. Zod had planted power portals all through the dimensions that we use. The Phantom zone was the only one that he couldn't escape from."

"Then why hasn't he showed right back up?" Lois asked with skepticism.

"Because the fight he had with Kara and the medallion probably weakened him. He will need time to heal, and even then, he might have already come back, he won't be as quick to move the second time. He will be waiting and watching and planning."

Chloe's eyes grew wide…

"So he could be back already? How can we stop him?"

"We can't…we have to wait on him to make the first move." Kal-el walked around the table looking at each person with authority. This bothered Lois. She got up and walked over to him and said with her hands on her hips and anger in her voice….

"It's foolish to just sit around and wait for him to make a return performance!"

He looked at her as if she was a disobedient child and said "Must you challenge everything I say?"

"When it's something ridiculous like sit around and do nothing, yes!"

"I didn't say we would do nothing…We will prepare, and hope we have enough time." He took a step closer and leaned in and made it physically clear he was in charge

Lois frowned at him and then backed away a step, not sure if she should challenge him or let it go. Kara however was alarmed and interrupted their dance with her question.

"Kal-el, how can I go to my training when Zod is such a threat?"

The portal will stop the training in times of danger. You will be released and you will informed why. It's more important then ever that you start your training soon…the more training you have, the better chance we will have to defeat him.

Kara looked at her Chloe and Lois, and then her mother and then said… "I hope you're right Kal-el. I just hope we have enough time."


	9. LEX LUTHER

**LEX LUTHER**

For where the mind's acutest reasoning  
is joined to evil will and evil power,  
there human beings can't defend themselves.

_**Dantes Inferno**_

"_Open your eyes Lex you're a Luther! You can't spend your life being afraid..."_

As a boy he was just that…afraid of his life his title…his name. It was his mother's ongoing legacy to him. She had taught him to be afraid and to doubt himself. His father chose to rid him of the fear through intimidation and manipulation. Lex was never shown love. Instead he was shown indifference and conditional acceptance. He responded with anger, hate and indifference…powerful emotions that can change the very direction of who you are. That is until he nearly drowned.

Lex had obsessed over Kara the moment he had met her on the bridge where she saved his life. He had immediately asked her out only to have Jonathan Kent threaten him with bodily damage if he ever even thought about asking her out. Lex was over twenty and was a Luther; Kara at the time was barely 15.

Lex had spent his life in the shadow of evil. His father was cold and calculating, even as to poisoning his son as a punishment. His mother had lost her mind and had no faith in her son. Her lack of faith and dark premonitions pushed him even further into darkness. The Kent's threatened that darkness with the light of their family. But in the end, his own black soul would consume him.

He had been working on developing an army of super humans. Using Meteor infected people and turning them into his victims. He had built up quite a project that is until the Meteor shower crashed into his project. Lois had sent the FBI information on what she had found when she returned to the destroyed damn. He had cleared everything out by then. She still was able to find left over pieces of equipment and power supply for what looked like a large load. Still he was Scott free…as if nothing ever happened.

He was Now obsessed with Chloe. Ever since his encounter with the Lovely Lana Lang who had been married and divorced twice. She had married Pete and then Whitney. Both marriages dissolved when they found out that she wasn't who they thought she was.

The Problem with Lana is that she always wanted more. She just could never find what that was. Lately she had decided it was Lex.

Lex was overcome with guilt and thus he had to get Chloe back, no matter what the cost. His next project was a more passive effort, if you could call it that. It would be a spy network that would key him into security systems of not only the U.S. Government, but of all the Major World Powers.

The enormity of this task of course was impossible at first. But with a few very well placed Chameleons, he could gain access to all the worlds tightest held secrets, and then he would have the power he craved.

His father of course was at odds with his son. While he was impressed with the level of reach that his son attempted, he still felt he was the man who should hold the power. Lionel would wait and let Lex think he was behind him, and then when everything was in place he was going to pull the rug right out from under him.

"How are things progressing Lex?"

A wave of satisfaction crossed his mind as he relished the total lack of understanding his father had about his success. Lionel was constantly probing about what he was doing. It was like a dangerous game of chess.

"Perfectly, I have been able to access a lot of interesting high security branches so far…it's only a matter of time."

"Which branches? I assume this is through the Chameleons I was able to dispatch to you."

"Now Dad…you know I can't give details yet."

"I see." He glided over to pour himself a drink and then began another line of questioning."

"How is Ms. Sullivan? I heard you went to see her."

"Chloe is none of your concern."

"Tell me Lex, how do you think she would feel if she knew you had attempted to have her cousin…how should I say this…taken care of?"

Lex bolted up and crossed the room into two steps...he slammed Lionel against the wall. Not even bothering to deny the truthful allegation, instead he angrily whispered…

"What do you want Dad?"

Lionel brushed Lex's grip off of him "Calm down son, I just want an honest dialog with you. I have a peace offering…"

"What peace offering…cut to the chase Dad…What do you want?"

Lex walked away from him and turned his back on him, waiting eagerly to hear what _"peace offering"_ he thought would interest him.

"I found that Chloe's recovery was rather miraculous, a stranger that had helped her and Lois- this stranger seemed to have a stone, which had some sort of healing effect on your lovely Chloe."

"I already know about that…and if that is all…" Lex walked over to the door and opened

It.

"And do you also know that this stranger was seen flying by someone at the hospital?"

"Flying?" he walked over to his Dad and stood in front of him.

"Did this witness see what the stranger looked like?"

"According to my sources, he looked remarkably like the newest guest at the Kent's house."


	10. WORKING TOGETHER

**WORKING TOGETHER**

Chloe could not be more aggravated. The only thing worse than working with one hard headed cousin in your spare time, was working with the cousin and a hard headed intergalactic traveler. Their arguing was incredibly funny. That is unless your name was Chloe and you were right in the middle of them.

"Hold on there Buster! Chloe I don't think he should be hacking into Government databases!"

"Zod will not hesitate to, and you can help me do this, or I will do this on my own!"

"Lois is right; we have to make sure that whatever we do can't be traced back to this location…we could get into a lot of trouble!"

He frowned and set a small crystal on top of Chloe's laptop. "This will scramble the signal so that it can't be traced back."

"A rock? Gimme a break…how do you even know it will work?"

"I would explain it to you, but I don't think you have the mental capacity to assimilate the process." He answered smugly

Lois walked around the desk and stood toe to toe with him and started blasting him with…. "Look Kal-el! I've just about had it with your condescending attitude!"

"Lois! It's Clark…you have to start using Clark…That's the forth time you've called him Kal-el!"

"Clark? No way. I have a better idea….I'll give him a nick name…." and then pacing she tried to think of something that he would hate.

"Lo-is, don't make things worse than they are already. We're never going to get anywhere if you two keep arguing!"

Kal-el looked over at Lois and said, "I have an idea, why don't you go back to Smallville and let us adults get some work done?"

"Adult…you? Please…You go back…you're the one that lives on a farm!"

"I am not a farmer from Smallville." He said as he glared at her.

Then she shouted so quickly Chloe nearly choked on her coffee.

"I've got it!"

"What? Don't scare me like that…what are you talking about?"

"Smallville…That way I don't have to keep up with who he is at the moment."

"I don't like it…you won't call me that, I won't allow it." Kal-el walked over to her and stood toe to toe with her, he then crossed his arms as if that was the end of it.

"The hell I won't…Smallville!" and with that she grinned at him largely, like the yellow Canary that grinned at the Cat. She was the Canary and this Cat was determined to get the better of her, eventually. Today he didn't have time. He would let her win.

"Fine, But I won't answer." He walked back over to the screen and sat down beside Chloe, and then glancing over he smiled and hoped the loud Ms Lane was done for the time being.

"I told you…Don't hack into those sights!" she said as she took the mouse from his hand and exited out of what he had spent an hour accomplishing.

He threw his chair back and announced…

"That's it! I have had enough of you. You obviously have no concept of the gravity of this. It's time you left Miss Lane!"

She ignored what she considered his ignorance and instead threw him a direction that she thought was the lesser of two evils.

"If you are interested in Zod…then why don't you start with the last person he possessed before your cousin forced his exit?"

He looked at her angrily and wondered if she was right.

"You mean this Lex Luther."

"Chloe and I have been working on exposing him for these last few weeks. We have actually dug up some things that are pretty interesting. While my story is now a bust…"

"You mean OUR story!" Chloe interrupted with a scolding tone."

She glanced over at Chloe and gave an innocent shrug and continued.

"While our story is a bust, I believe we have a lot of information that might actually help us with our newest quest."

She held up a jump drive and grinned at Kal-el. He walked over cautiously and took it from her hand. He then turned and with a great deal of arrogance in his voice he said-

"You should have spoken of this to begin with, however, I will allow you to stay, but do not cross me again."

"You arrogant oaf! This is my apartment, my place…I am not going anywhere…Ever! As a matter of fact…I think you're the one that needs to take a hike!"

Chloe had enough. At this moment in time it was foolish to be fighting each others Ego's.

"Enough! I have had it with you two! We don't need to be fighting each other, Get off your high horses and try to get along!"

"Did you not hear anything he said to me?"

"You're the one who doesn't listen to anyone." Kal-el stated quickly.

Chloe looked at them both and said

"Stop it! Lois, you have been pushing his buttons from the start!" and then turning around and facing the daunting Kal-el, she said…"And you! There is something here on this Planet called manners…something you have seemed to have forgotten to learn about in your studies."

He just looked at her, not sure if he should be offended or impressed.

"I don't want to hear another mean remark from either one of you!"

She looked at both of them and said "I mean it!"

Lois rolled her eyes and said "Fine!"

Kal-el looked over at Lois and said "I can abide by your wishes, as long as she does."

"Good! Now let's start working together instead of against each other." Chloe sat back at the computer exasperated. One day she knew she would laugh at this. Just not today.


	11. DISCOVERIES

**DISCOVERIES**

Kal-el was leaning over Chloe looking at various files on Lex when he saw something that caught his eye. He told Chloe to move over and he opened up some files that gave him a clue as to Zod's next plan. Lois Lane was on to something when she told him to investigate Lex first. He was suddenly glad that she was so obstinate.

However, he was concerned about what both of their reactions would be from what he was discovering. He decided not to tell them until he had a plan formulated.

Lois leaned over his shoulders and frowned,

"So…what have you found?"

He ignored her and instead tried giving her a task to do.

"I need you to trace all shipments of any form of kryptonite that Lex might be working on."

"Why? What did you find out?"

"Nothing yet."

"Then why do I need to track Kryptonite shipments?"

"Because Zod will probably use Lex's army of the infected." He replied impatiently. Lois narrowed her eyes as she looked over his shoulder once again. But Akal-el was quick, he knew she was looking and changed his screen to something that wouldn't alarm her.

"Whatever you say Smallville."

Kal-el looked over at her and frowned and then went back to his research.

"At least she agreed with you this time!" Chloe said to him with a smile. Kal-el smiled right back at her, and Lois saw it and once again felt jealous. _"This is silly…_" She told herself_…"There's nothing to be Jealous of!"_

She turned her attention to large shipments coming in and out of any Luther corp. facility, not just kryptonite. She the discovered that there were two individuals that seemed to be tied to the shipments; A James Davenport in particular…was the same name as someone she knew in the military; A Lt. Col James Davenport. She remembered the man worked with her father, she was seven at the time. When she did a background check on the man, she discovered it was the same Man.

"I have something!" she shouted, forgetting she had been jealous just moments before.

Kal-el walked over after Chloe and they both looked at the laptop. "Davenport? Didn't he work with the General a long time ago?" Chloe asked.

Yes…and from what I remember it was always on super secret projects, like the ones area 52 in Nevada.

"It says here he retired two years ago…that's when Lex started his 33.1 Project. He has been covertly working for Lex ever since."

"This is getting worse and worse!" Lois worried aloud.

"This is perfect," Kal-el retorted. "We can keep a watch on him and find out what Zod was planning and what Lex is planning. Can you find a way to trace this guy's moves?" he said turning to Chloe.

"If someone can get close to him, we can plant a GPS device"

"Maybe I could pretend to run into him. We need to plant it on something he wears all the time."

"Like a watch or a cell phone."

"I will handle getting both his watch and cell phone, if you can handle implanting the GPS device. I can do it without him realizing a thing." Kal-el stated quickly.

Lois frowned; she was looking forward to her charade, only to have it usurped by the latest thorn in her side.

"Great! And what do I get to do?"

"You can help keep track of him after the device is planted; find out what places he's going to is all about." Kal-el said, hoping this would appease her.

Lois suddenly realized; she didn't have to sit behind a desk to trace this guys moves, she would be able to follow Davenport as he went places. She flashed a mischievous smile at Chloe. Things were definitely looking up.


	12. UNDER SURVEILLANCE

UNDER SURVEILLANCE

At an Army base in Kansas, Lois was well on her way to what she considered a good story. A former military officer working undercover with Lex Luther was simply a recipe for evil as far as she was concerned. And who better to take Lex and the good Lt Davenport down but Lois Lane.

Lois had many contacts in the military, and it wasn't hard for her to convince one gentleman to allow her to search through certain databases about The good Lt. once she did, she found dates of certain visits by Lt Col Davenport under an alias of his that she remembered from her childhood, she had failed to mention to Chloe and Kal-el. He was also known as the tin man.

The "tin man" had several visits to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. Even retired, this man still had access to places she would have never guessed. It didn't make any since. The government simply wouldn't allow it under normal circumstances.

"Unless…"

"What was that Lois?"

"Nothing….Thanks Henry…I think I've got what wanted…"

Henry out his arm around her and said…

"And what do I get in return?"

"Hmmm…" She smiled and said…"Satisfaction in the knowledge that you have helped keep the world save from evil."

"Oh come Lois, Don't hand me that!"

She pushed him away and started toward the door,

"See you later Henry"

"Hey…you owe me, don't forget."

Making her way quickly out of the building, who should she run right into but the older and handsome Lt. Col. Davenport

"Whoa…slow down there miss…"

"Davenport!" She blurted out unintentionally

"Hey …do I know you?"

"Lois…Lois lane….I'm the Generals daughter…I think I was…seven the last time I saw you…."

"Yea….Damn you sure did grow up!"

She let out a breath and put on her best smile…"_It's a coincidence…I just happen to run into him….Don't look nervous."_

"Why thank you…you look the same…handsome as ever"…flattery never hurt she thought.

"Oh, now you're pulling my leg….How you're dad by the way?"

"Oh he's the same…you know the General. Actually, I'm late for a meeting…"

She started to walk away from him, hoping for a quick exit…but he put his hand on her arm and said…"you know…If in was still in the army…your Dad would court-martial me for this…but…"Would you consider going out with me….for dinner?"

"Ahhh, developed a taste for younger women I see…"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear…"Just one particular younger woman."

She took out a card from her purse…"This is where I work….You can pick me up there….how about seven?"

"Seven it is." He replied happily

"_Oh yea…Now I am getting to the bottom of this!" _she thought to herself

Making her way to her car, she got in and started it, as she pulled out of the parking lot, Kal-el raised up from laying down, and still she didn't see him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked with a frown. He had watched the whole scene…he had been following the Lt when he saw them together.

She slammed her foot on the break and turned around only to see his calm gaze.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You're getting to close to him….it's too dangerous…"

"it's perfect….I can find out what he's up to!"

"And what have you been up to? Why don't you start by explaining that to me?" he replied angrily.

"Look Smallville, don't let your ego get in the way…" She turned back around and began to drive. He put a hand on her shoulder and said… "You have no idea how dangerous this whole thing is."

She looked at him in the rearview mirror and said…"Please! I can handle myself…."

Kal-el frowned, "Fine….but just so you understand…I'm not letting him out of my sight…and if you happen to be with him, that's too bad."

"When I find out what's going on…it will be worth it."

"And just how do you think you're going to do that? He's not going to just tell you."

"I have my ways…"

"I don't like it…" Kal-el said firmly.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" she said tauntingly

"Yes…yes I am!"

Lois mouth hung open. She was expecting a sarcastic reply. She decided she had better let the subject drop. But one day, Kal-el would pick it back up again…she just didn't know it.


	13. DINNER AND A MOVIE

Dinner and a Movie

Lt Davenport was one of those men that looked better as they got older. Lois remembered how annoying she once thought he was. However, at the time, she was seven and he was not only constantly taking her father away for clandesant meetings, he was condescending as well. _"Hey there little girl…this is grown-up business." _he would pat her on her head on his way in and out; and she would frown at him and not say anything.

She tried hard to keep from laughing across from him at dinner as she thought of those moments, but it was impossible.

"What?" He said with a slight frown, which only made her laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"You know," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye that came from laughing so hard, "I use to think you were such a jerk."

"And I use to think you were a little girl." He smiled and scouted forward a little to capture her hands. 

She immediately pulled them back and said, "Slow down there Romeo, we haven't even had dinner yet."

He just smiled and then asked her, "And now what do you think?"

Pursing her lips and frowning slightly she answered quickly, "Let me get back to you on that."

He was not going to let it drop that easy. "But I must have improved a little since then, or why else would you agree to go out with me?"

"Why indeed?" she said as she raised an eyebrow. He smiled back at her and asked… "So what has Lois Lane been up to since _she's all grown up_?" he said with an implied emphasis.

"Are you trying to start something? I'm beginning to remember why I thought you was a jerk."

"At least you're noticing me." He said quietly

She sighed, either he was a one nightstand arrogant Casanova, the kind she would usually not give the time of day to, or he was up to something. She contemplated walking out to see if he would follow, but if he didn't follow her, then she would blow her only chance. She decided on a softer approach.

"I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet, and since asking questions is what I do why all the innuendo Jim?"

"You know, I remember thinking how annoying you were when you were seven. Even then, you were always asking questions. I should have known you would grow up to be a Reporter."

"You didn't answer my question Jim."

"Who's the guy?" he said with a frown

"Excuse me?" she felt her heart beat a little faster, for a moment she thought he was on to her meeting with Henry when he had bumped into her.

"A boyfriend perhaps? Is he someone you're trying to make jealous?"

"I…**What?!"** for another instant she was confused

"The guy I saw you arguing with in your car…I don't like being used Lois."

"Whoa! Hold on for a minute, he is not my boyfriend, or anything else for that matter." 

"Really?" he leaned back and looked at her skeptically.

"If you must know… he's the cousin of a friend of mine, and he just needed a ride."

"And you were arguing why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because all men are idiots!" she said forgetting for a second her purpose for this date.

He just looked at her and she just frowned at him. _"This is great! How can he manage to mess up my efforts without even being here?"_

She took a breath, swallowed her pride, and dove into salvaging what was a bad start."Look, when I bumped into you the first thing I noticed is that you're kind of gorgeous; in a George Clooney or Harrison Ford kind of way… and in my profession, I don't have a lot of time to hit the dating circuit. So why don't we start over- Dinner and a Movie…and some good conversation…and we can see where we go from there?"

He looked at her and around for a moment, sighed and then said… "Okay, But I pick the Movie."

Three hours later, they were exiting the theater auditorium, and she had managed to turn the evening around. They were going to his place for a nightcap. 

"Just a minute…let me make a pit stop…" She said as she squeezed his arm. He returned a suggesting smile and said… "I'll be waiting with bated breath."

As she waltzed in the ladies room, she was pretty pleased with herself. In the time of three hours, she had casually found out where he had been traveling too, a mention of a couple of names she would check out later, and had even lifted his wallet to search it's contents and return it without his even noticing. Of course, she had to kiss him to lift it, but it turned out he wasn't such a bad kisser. In fact, he was very good. As she opened a stall door and began to close it, a rush of wind produced a very pissed Kal-el standing in front of her.

"Aaaaah! She screamed when she saw him. Then she slapped him in the chest with both hands in an attempt to push him and whispered very loudly… "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I told you to follow and track him and then report back-NOT date him!" he whispered back with more restraint than she did.

"Look…I've known you for how long one…two days? That should be enough time to get it through that thick skull of yours that you can't tell me what to do!"

He stared at her as he crossed his arms, and began speaking quietly in some weird dialect that she could not even begin to place. He was lecturing her in Kryptonian. 

"What? What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You are not going back to his place with him." He whispered in her ear.

She pushed the stall door open, grateful that the bathroom was empty, and pleaded quietly- "Get out…. before you blow this! I am this far away from getting the goods on him…and you're going to mess it up!"

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" he said angrily

"Yes! Go! Please!"

He just looked at her, frowned. Then he turned and in a split second, he was gone.

"I'm never going to get use to that!"


	14. JIMMY OLSON

Jimmy Olson

**Jimmy Olson**

Sitting behind his desk at the daily Planet, Jimmy fancied himself a cross between Tyrone Power and Humphrey Bogart. But if you asked Lois Lane, she would tell you that he had a greater resemblance to one of the three stooges. Regardless of either of their opinions, He always ended up being the one Lois went to when she needed help getting a compromising photograph. He was also the one would couldn't make up his mind about who he had a greater crush on, Chloe or Kara. He had a thing for blondes, Kara was beautiful and had legs that came up to her chin, Chloe was Petite and had the skills of a seductress. Today he was dreaming of Chloe, that is until Lois pushed his legs off of his desk and started barking orders…

"Get the lead out Junior; we've got a story to expose…"

"Lois! I'm already working on two deadlines….Can't you grab Tony from…"

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't listen to anything I tell him, and the last time I took him, he bailed on me!"

"Yea, well breaking and entering isn't exactly in our job descriptions!"

"So what? You know as well as I that if you want a shot at the big leagues, you have to take some chances…Now come on before we run out of time!"

Jimmy jumped up grabbed his equipment and started after her

"So what's the big story this time?"

"Lex Luther is having a clandesent meeting with a certain senator, and while you're getting proof, I'll be eavesdropping with the latest and greatest James Bond toy."

"How do you find these things out?"

"I have my sources…"

Lois had actually found out from her time with a certain James Davenport, she copied the all the information off of his hard drive, while she was distracting him with kisses. After which she made a very quick exit.

Today, her conscious was having a field day. Working on a story was seemed to be the best way to get her mind off of …him.

"Hey Lois…I was wondering…is Chloe still- I mean is she…"

"Look Romeo, you're never going to get anywhere with her by asking me about her"

"So…That means Lex is…"

"Out of the picture! And not soon enough if you ask me!"

Jimmy grinned and thought of the first time he meet Chloe Sullivan. She was new at the Planet, and they both were sent out to cover a press conference on a chemical spill at a Luther corp. plant. While all the others were asking questions, she grabbed Jimmy by the arm and said quietly "Follow Me."

His mouth hung open and he said in complete sincerity "Anywhere you want me too!"

Chloe looked at him for a second and just laughed. They snuck round to the inside of the plant and to an office, while she was downloading information off their company computers, he was taking pictures of a warehouse full of Drums filled with Hazardous Materials. As they were making there way back to the conference, they were almost caught by a security guard, but Chloe grabbed Jimmy and pushing him up against the wall she proceeded to make out with him, and not just kissing him, but really getting hot and heavy her hands wandering everywhere on him.

That was it for jimmy, he was in love, and before he could make a home run, she was off of him as quick as she had jumped on him. His heart was breaking. After that day, finishing what she had started was all he could ever thinks about when it came to Chloe.

Kara, on the other hand, seemed to be a giant contradiction. She was drop dead gorgeous, and yet her naivety and lack of confidence with men was nothing less than astounding to him. He had worked up the courage to ask her out after finding that she was constantly looking at him and blushing when he caught her staring.

He could never get her to go past kissing with him, and after six months of going together, it was more than he could stand; especially after he had found out about Chloe's breakup with Lex.

He was suddenly torn; and he was pouring on the charm with Kara even more. It blew up in his face.

"_I know what this is about…"_

"_Come-on Kara…" he had bought roses and sprinkled them on her bed at the farm, made a dinner complete with wine and couple of old movie, he had even made a fire. Kara was sitting on the couch and before he could make his move…she stopped him."_

"I know what this is about…"  


"_Can't we just…"_

"_I know you're thinking about her…"_

"_No. I'm not…I'm…"_

"_I know, because…I'm thinking about him…"_

Kara…How can you? After everything he's done? Don't tell me your still in love with him?"

"_Stupid Huh? She cried in his arms and then he left. There was nothing else to say for either of them._

"So, Should I just call her up? Wait, that's a bad idea….maybe I could pay her a visit, see how she's recovering"

Pulling the car to a stop Lois jumped out of the car and said "Focus Jimmy! We don't have much time!"

"Oh yea…the story right!"

Prowling through the hotel, they went through the kitchen and then back through another door quickly dressing as a waiter and waitress; Lois placed a small device in a Flower arrangement on the table, and then exited into an adjoining room. Jimmy played the part of waiter.

"So I take it that everything is handled?" Lex lifts the glass and eyes it casually, Jimmy hiding on the far side of the room, behind two double doors, snaps a few quick pictures and then makes his way to Lois, who is listening in on the conversation. He gives her a thumbs up and makes a quick exit out back. He goes back to the planet and downloads the pictures and then heads upstairs to catch up with Chloe. When he walks in, he finds Kal-el leaning over Chloe and frowns, tall and good-looking, Jimmy thinks That Chloe has found a new boyfriend a little too quickly

"Hey…Chloe…do you have a minute?" The doubt was very evident in his voice, and it id nothing but amuse Chloe and sir her passions to no end. There was something about him when he was nervous that made her want to attack him. Being caught between the new Clark Kent and Jimmy Olson made her almost giggle. "Clark" was being extra attentive, he was obviously in a mood; no doubt because of something Lois had said or done.

"Jimmy! Have you met Kara's cousin Clark? Clark this is Jimmy Olson…"

"Jimmy reluctantly held out his hand and Clark quickly took it."

"I understand you use to date my cousin?" He asked in an attempt to intimidate Jimmy.

"Yea, well…we're still friends…By the way…why hasn't she mentioned you before?"

"I only just arrived in town…Our parents didn't talk much…it's a long story…"

"I have nothing but time!" jimmy countered, he was determined not to let the over grown Farm boy get the best of him.

"Ugh Jimmy…you said you wanted to talk to me?"

He looked back over at Chloe and forgot all about Clark.

Clark walked around the room and then started out the door…"ill catch you later on tonight…around seven…okay?"

"It's a date…" she answered before thinking

"Great!" he smiled a large smile at Jimmy and walked out the door.

"Don't tell me you're going out with him!"

"As a matter of fact…"

Jimmy sat in a chair and pulled it in front of her, and then said almost in a whisper…what about us?"

"Jimmy, just because we made out that one time doesn't mean…" But she didn't get to finish. He decided he was going full speed ahead, and he was taking Chloe with him.

One look Kara's cousin, and he knew he was out of time. So he pulled her to him so that she was in his lap and started his best lip lock, minutes later she was locking the door, and he was having a little fun.

Sam Spade couldn't have done it better himself.


	15. KALEL'S CRUSADE

Kal-el's Crusade

Kal-el's Crusade

While Lois was listening in to the conversation between Lex, Davenport and Senator Burgess in an office behind the kitchen, Kal-el was quietly observing and them and listening as well. He was also keeping his eye on Lois as well. She was becoming more and more of a problem in his plans to protect the world from Zod. He was convinced if Armageddon came, that she put herself right in the middle of it and try to stop it. He was convinced that without him, she would surely get herself killed.

He was preparing to decide how to deal with the problem of the plutonium and the nuclear capabilities that Zod would surely try to take advantage of. But before he could decide what the best plan of action was, He needed to find out about the pawns and players that he would be using to destroy human race.

Lex was sitting across both gentlemen all in black and a glass of red wine in his right hand. His left hand was on the table casual drumming, but it was evident that he was impatient about something.

"So explain again how we lost a whole shipment of copper ninety four?"

"Look, I've already told you everything I know, the government at this point is shutting down any further operations until they can find an explanation." Davenport balled up his hand, slammed it down on the table, and continued angrily. "If you ask me I think one of your Chameleon meteor freaks is responsible…which means that you're cutting us out of the deal!"

"Interesting theory Mr. Luther, I certainly hope that isn't you're intentions, I would hate to have the federal government investigate Luther corp. It would be such a shame to end up like your father."

"Do you seriously think I had something to do with this? I cannot go forward with "Project Savior" with out your help. And stealing a shipment that is going to my warehouses in the first place is not only pointless, it is also ridiculous! Now I suggest that the two of you find a way to fix this mess before time runs out."

"We can't recover the shipment if we have no leads on who took it!"

"Then find a way to replace it…I don't care how you do it. The fate of the country is depending on it."

With that, he got up and walked away leaving Davenport and the Senator at the table to plan. Lois was quick to pick up that the shipment they were referring to was Plutonium, The ninety fourth element which also was given the code name "copper" during world war two. She was sitting at a desk typing out notes as she recorded their conversation. The office was small and the door was closed and locked. She was free to do what she needed to thanks to the hefty bribe that she gave the shift manager.

"What in God's name are they planning?" she said to herself quietly

"That's what I'd like to know." Kal-el stood right behind her. She nearly fell out of her chair, she turned around and hit him in square in the shoulder and said "Stop sneaking up on me like that! God!"

She sat back down and put the headphones back on.

"It's not sneaking; I told you already that I would be following Davenport, so you should have known I was here as well."

She turned around and just looked at him with a frown and discovered a puzzled look on his face. He was serious; he really expected that she would just "know" he was there. She turned back around and began typing and then she asked him-

"So what do you make of this mysterious shipment being stolen, Do you think Lex is behind it?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out about Project Savior whatever it is, Zod will sure use it to his advantage."

"Ya Think?" She replied sarcastically

He ignored her attempt to taunt him and continued, I've been looking into where he has been conducting this Project Savior, and I've come up with a document that references these two coordinates." Sitting down beside her he typed in a search "41°16'00"N 129°06'00"E" The search showed the results to be the Chik-tong and P'unggye-yok which is the location of Korea's nuclear test that occurred Monday, October 9 in 2006. And then he typed in 40° 55' 0" N 129° 18' 0" E.

Lois gasped and pushed her chair back, and then turning to Kal-el, she touched his arm and said in disbelieve… "Oh my God… Do you have any idea what these places are…the first one is where north Korea set off a nuclear bomb, and the second is Kilchu, where the Russians created their own little lab off horrors, otherwise known as the…"

"The Atomic Weapons Training Center. Whatever he's up to…he has the support of some people that are a lot more powerful than he is."

"What in the hell does he think he's doing?"

"With the name Project savior, he obviously believes he's saving the world from something…"

"But what? How can anyone believe that playing with nuclear weapons is going to save anyone?"

"You forget that he was inhabited by Zod. During that time, his ability to reason was slanted by Zod, and probably still is."

"Great, The new and improved more evil and more powerful Lex!"

She sighed and for a moment there was silence between them as they quietly looked into each other's eyes. She-not sure what to say, and he-waiting for her next reply, when suddenly they had a 'meeting of the minds'. She took his hands in hers, and they both realized no longer were the quarrels that proceeded this moment important. She suddenly knew and accepted that her fate was predestined to be intertwined with his, and looking into her eyes he saw her suddenly become emotionally bound to him and his purpose. He realized in an instant that she would do whatever it would take to help him in his crusade.

"We have to stop this." She said ever so quietly, still holding his hands.

He smiled a large smile at her and said…"That's where I come in!"


	16. SISTERHOOD

Becoming Sisters

Sisterhood

Lois and Kara, Kara and Chloe, Chloe and Kara…and Lois and Chloe…However you looked at them, one thing was certain, they had become sisters to one another. A rare and special occurrence that doesn't happen to everyone. But they were lucky. They had found each other in times of happiness and tears, and danger and death. And through all this, they found they had become sisters. So they talked to each other about all the things they never told anyone else.

While Kara had never shared her origins and abilities with Lois, she had shared her worst and best moments with her, and Lois shared hers as well. This night was no different. They both had a lot on their minds. And Lois knew-Kara would understand better than Chloe would. Chloe had an annoying knack of bouncing back from Guys and crushes. But Lois and Kara didn't bounce back very well, in fact they didn't bounce at all, it was more like crashing and burning.

"So, where's the man in plaid?" Kara looked over at Lois as she walked up the stairs to the loft.

Lois stuck her hands in her pockets and stood beside Kara and raising an eyebrow, she countered…"Just guess."

Kara shook her head and said…."Mom's thrilled at how he eats…But I'm surprised we have any food left."

"He'd starve if I had to cook for him." 

"Making domestic plans already?" Kara smiled and started laughing as she challenged Lois with a look that dared her to tell the truth.

"You know, normally I wouldn't let you get away with that…'

"But…" Kara was leaning on the loft windowsill, and looking at Lois waiting with a half smile.

Lois leaned on the windowsill beside her and took a breath.

"I dreamed about him…I mean before I met him."

"Really? What about?"

"Flying with him."

"You had a dream about flying?"

"No, not just one dream…a lot of dreams…In my dreams he was trying to rule the world and I tried to stop him, but then…he ended up…well…in my dreams he kidnapped me and took me to this ice structure."

Looking at Lois and shaking her head- Kara started laughing.

Lois frowned…"It's not funny!"

"I think it's very funny!" And then, a look crossed her face and she stopped laughing.

"Where did he take you?"

"It was some kind of ice building…it was really weird looking, it was made up of long crystal rods, and the funny thing is…it was warm inside. And in my dream…I felt relieved when I got there."

Kara just looked at her.

"Okay…why the look?"

"It's his fortress…you dreamed about his fortress."

"So this thing is real?"

"What do you think the dreams mean?"

"I'm not sure. But I think it means that whatever Lex is up too…I have to help him stop it." 

"Lex…"

"I don't get it…what do you see in him?"

"Pain…fear…a little boy that wants to be loved and accepted."

"So he takes it out on the world?"

She shook her head "I must be stupid."

"Come on Kara, You're the only one that brought out the good in him."

"Yea and look where that got me."

"You look for the good in everyone! We have enough cynical people in the world...me especially. You on the other hand. You still might end up changing him one day."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Me neither, but I know one thing…you can't give up trying."

She smiled half-heartedly and then looking down sought to change the conversation.

"So, what happened with you and Kal-el today?"

"I don't know…I was listening in to Lex and his renegades…and when Kal-el showed up, we talked and then…"

"Then…what?"

"We looked at each other…I mean really looked at each other."

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

And then in that moment walking in the barn, Kal-el called out to Lois in a commanding tone. "Come-on…we have work to do…"

Kara looks at Lois and bites her lips in an attempt not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Lois whispers to her

"You have to admit Lois…You've had it coming"


	17. CHAMELEON

**Chameleon**

"_One of these days, I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves…an orange jump suit and steel bars!"_

"_I don't think anyone will be able to bring him to justice…He's like his father…to rich and to underhanded."_

"_Oh Yea? Well everyone makes a mistake sooner or later…and I'll be watching him when he does."_

"_Let's hope for sooner…"_

It was Kal-el- not the chameleon- that had stolen the plutonium. And until he could decide what to do, he thought it best to get it away from Lex Luther and Lt Col. Davenport. He took it and stashed it at his fortress. In the meantime, he was studying the meteor freaks. He needed to understand what role Lex had in mind for them.

This time he wasn't at Bel-reeve. He was at Luther corp., downtown metropolis, suit and tie, glasses, and zooming between floors until he came to Lex's office. Searching through files, and keeping what he knew was ones on three different chameleons, he was surprised to find out who one of them was. He pressed play on a video on Lex's computer titled _"Project Arethusa"_

It was a demonstration of the various meteor freaks and their abilities. One of them had the ability to control electrical currents. Another could breathe under water. Many just were basically strong, and then there were the chameleons. Three of them. All of them in positions of power, and all of them part of the government. Also on his computer was a classified request for a forth and fifth chameleon. And then the tape went to what seemed to be a video and presentation on the city and then the country…it was called dark Thursday, and then he saw them- Zod, and Brainiac. And he saw how strong they were. He thought of Kara-and what it must have been like for her to stand up against them alone.

_"Zod, what do you know of him…have you heard of him, has he resurfaced yet?"_

"_Zod! His followers tried to release him, but with the help of a good friend of mine, we were able to send them to the Phantom Zone."_

"_Without your training? I must say, I am impressed, you are more like our fathers than I thought."_

It showed distant pictures of Kara in battle, while the human eye could not make out who she was, Kal-el could. He saw her fall. And saw her almost die. Of course, during the video, Lex took credit for the rescue of the world claiming that one of his prototypes had actually saved the world. Kal-el looked through different files on the computer, and managed to remove any files he found on Kara. Chloe was right...and so was Lois. He was obviously obsessed with Kara. Suddenly Lex was sitting behind a desk that made him look like a world leader, and he was talking of the danger to come.

"_We escaped this time with our planet and more importantly, our country intact. But the next time, they won't be so easy to defeat. My plans, Project Savior and the armies of Arethusa, will guarantee that these invaders from another galaxy won't gain control of our world. We will have the ability and technology not only to protect ourselves from Armageddon, but we will have ultimate power over our enemies. There will be no more wars my armies of Arethusa will ensure this doesn't happen again. Remember when Roosevelt had been approached by Einstein about the nuclear bomb, and then ask yourselves…would we be free today if he had ignored Einstein? Today you have the same decision. Are you going to be as brave as he was, are you truly the guardians of our citizens lives and their freedoms? The fate of this country and our world gentlemen, rest in your hands."_

Two people in an adjoining room were watching him. It was not apparent what he was doing. But the woman began to cover for him to the other one.

"Well, well…Lex will be happy to find that someone has been spying on him…You want to take him out…or shall I?"

"Actually, he's working for me…I thought he was more careful than this. Let me take care of him Diana." 

"Be my guest…but when you're done with him…"

"Like I'd ever be done with a man that looks like that!" And then she vanished out of that room and appeared in the next room.

As he was intently watching the video, a figure appeared behind him- Petite and long black hair Lana Lang was enthralled by the man in Lex's chair. _"A spy…one of the good guys…," _she thought to herself with amusement at her own inability to call him out and turn him in. No-she was going to let this one go and hope for favors in return.

"He's brilliant isn't he? He can make the devil himself look like the pope." Kal-el quickly spun around and pinned her to the wall…

"Another chameleon!" You're not on the list!"

"I like your style…no wonder you're fast and strong…you're related to Kara aren't you?"

"What do you know about Kara?"

"I know she's not from around here… Don't worry… I will never tell Lex. Even if she's not to happy with me, she still more of a family to me than I've ever had."

He let her go and walked around the desk. "I keep hearing that about them."

"And what are you planning on doing about this?" he asked her suspiciously.

"What? You breaking into Lex's Lair?" and then taking a step toward him she traced the outline of his arm and said…"Nothing, you're obviously one of the good guys, and while I don't usually care about those sort of things….I do find that you…"

He was shaking his head at her and frowning. Still he found her evil and forbidden. A difficult thing to ignore when she was trying to seduce him. So he sought to set her straight before his hormones got out of hand.

"It's doesn't matter Lana Lang-I have a potential mate already picked out."

"You don't waste time do you?" she said shaking her head and smiling. She then put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her lips and said….

"So do I"


	18. OFFICE TALK

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Office Talk**

Chloe and Lois were sitting at the Planet discussing the files and the taped conversation that was going on between Lex and Lt. Davenport and the Senator.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You want to listen to the tape again? Common Chloe, you know how obsessive Lex can be."

"Yea well… what did he call this…Project Arethusa?

"Actually, it's Project Savior and the Armies of Arethusa."

"And where is he creating these armies?"

"…Somewhere near North Korea…and near the Russians Atomic Weapons Training Center."

"So he's working with who? The Russians? The North Koreans?"

"We're not sure…But Kal-el has a plan."

"What plan?"

"He told me he was going to do some snooping around; I told him I would help if he took me along for the ride."

"Lois!" Chloe got up and walked around her arms folded and started ranting. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this place is?"

"That's exactly why I wanted to go with him…somebody has to look after the overgrown macho man."

"Don't give me that…he doesn't need you to protect him! God Lois- You're only going because you can't let go of things."

"Okay, but he has no idea what to look for!"

"I think he's doing pretty good so far…All I need to do is give him a communication device…and coach him"

"_**You**_ coach him?"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy there Lois?"

"You're Damn Right! I've been working hard on this and you're not going to freeze me out of this."

"Relax…Jimmy and I are back together."

"That's…that's… not what I meant and you know it!"

Chloe just smiled knowingly.

"Wait…you're back together? When did this happen?"

"After we made out in my editors office the other day!"

"Chloe you could have gotten caught!" Lois sat back down with wide eyes and was surprised at Chloe's sudden boldness."

"Life is to short Lois, you gotta take the bull by the horns!" And looking past Lois she saw Kal-el walking towards them... "And speaking of horns, here comes your bull now!"

"What??" And when she looked around she saw him…her Achilles heal. Looking back around, she shot a sarcastic look towards Chloe and said…"Funny Chloe, real funny!"

"Chloe, I need to talk with Lois…"

"Sure, I'll just get some coffee…" she said with a giggle and large smile. Kal-el wasn't smiling and before she could wonder what was going on, Lois interrupted.

She was sitting on her desk, with arms folded and an intent look on her face "Whatever it is, Chloe can stay…" she said stubbornly

He frowned even more. This was her fault for not following his lead.

"Fine…We need to consummate our relationship."


	19. DEMAND

**Demand**

Lois nearly fell off the desk, and Chloe's eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open as well.

Lois looked at Chloe and refused to look at Kal-el for a second. Trying to appear as calm as she possibly could, and with a look that told Chloe there was going to be trouble, she ever so quietly said… "Can you give us a minute Chlo?"

"Yea…"

Lois then watched her cousin vacate the area, and only then did she turn and look at Kal-el, he was standing and with his arms folded he had a very serious look on his face, and he was watching her the way he had when they first had met. It gave her chills. Still she walked over to him and said, "Who do you think you are? I have news for you Romeo, we might be partners in taking down Lex and Zod, but the partnership ends there!"

"Really?" a one-word response, not what she had expected. It was a very intimidating question.

She folded her arms and refused to answer, instead she tried to stare him down. He walked over and reached over to her neck and before she could push his hand away, he took out the necklace he gave her on this first day. She looked in his face and saw the truth in his hand.

Her heart beating a mile a minute, she put her hand on his arm, pulled him into an empty hallway, and whispered to him…

"Okay fine…just tell me one thing…what has gotten into you. I mean, why the demands all of a sudden?"

"On Krypton traditions hold that…"

"Look, we are not on Krypton!"

He pushed her gently against the wall in a dominating manner and continued "On Krypton, tradition hold that couple don't waste time like they do here on earth."

"Waste time? It's only been a couple of weeks!"

He frowned and backing off he crossed his arms. "And sixteen years…"

"What? What do you mean sixteen years? That's ridiculous!"

He leaned over and whispered… "I have been in suspended animation for sixteen years"

And then he moved away, hopeful that she would understand.

A slow realization came across her face, and "oh…" was the only response she could manage.

She watched him watching her, as curious eyes of other people she knew passed them by. She finally blew out a breath and said… "So what? You've been asleep all that time haven't you?"

He walked in a circle restraining his urge to haul her off. His back to her he said… "It's obvious that you don't understand." Frustration oozed from his whole demeanor.

"We have a bigger crisis to deal with than your libido!"

He turned and looked at her, and believed her only concern was time- literally. It relieved him greatly. He still didn't understand why she felt like she had to argue with his authority all the time.

"I have time to do both." He said with all seriousness.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. He was serious, he didn't understand the sarcasm. Not even a little bit.

"Is that you only objection?"

"Look Smallville…" but before she could say another word, he scooped her up and held her in his arms and then zoomed out of the building. She clung on to his neck for dear life, and whispered… _"Please not the flying thing…don't do the flying thing_!" Kal-el just looked down at her and grinned.

Her heart pounded as she opened her eyes. She was in the air…thousands of feet in the air. The world below looked awesome and daunting all at once. The night air swirled around her making her hair dance around her and she felt dizzy and felt as if the world below was spinning. It was mesmerizing her, and she felt vulnerable in his arms. It was a feeling like she had never had before with any other man. She buried her head in his chest and decided she was going to have to have a talk with him about flying…if they ever made it safely back to ground.

Meanwhile, back at the planet Jimmy bumped into Chloe as he was making his way to Lois's desk. Hot on the trail of another corruption story, he had incriminating photos that Lois had been impatiently waiting on.

"Hey Chloe…" He grabbed her arm and asked anxiously "Have you seen Lois? I can't find her anywhere…she wanted these pictures like yesterday."

"I don't think she'll be needing them today..." she said with a knowing grin, "She had to _fly_."


	20. VANGUARD

**VANGUARD**

"Three times! Three times Davenport! And every time our attempts at obtaining a new shipment has been disrupted!"

"I have been through every lead that I have, and no one knows what happened!" Lt Davenport was sitting and smoking a cigarette, blowing the smoke casually, he felt far from it. In fact, he was a pile of nerves- ever since he agreed to work with Lex after his accident. The only night he was able to relax was the one he had spent with Lois. He knew that bumping into her was not an accident; she was on the trail of something. But never doubting her innocence, he decided not to tell Lex about her. He had started smoking again shortly after starting this project.

"Failure is not an option! How can equip our army and implement Project Savior without the key ingredient to our defense?"

"What about the Kryptonite? Isn't that enough?"

"Without the element 94? I have no power for the Kryptonite to control….The world is full of this Plutonium! Why is it I can't get what I need to save our world."

"I believe someone is stopping us….they're here. They're already here…and you have waited to long to begin! You've wasted time with chasing after your Fathers demons!"

"And you Lieutenant are holding out on me!"

He threw a picture on the table, and there he was with Lois making out in the theater. He could not believe how naive he had been…of course Lex had him followed, he should have never doubted it.

"So what?"

"She 's the reason…I know it." Lex slammed his fist on the desk in front of him, and attempted to intimidate Davenport with a glare. It never failed, Lois had always been a thorn in his side at every turn and plan…one he would have removed a long time ago if it hadn't been for his feelings for Chloe.

"Common- listen to yourself Lex! She's good, I'll give you that…but not nuclear bomb stealing good!"

"I started having her followed…and so far two of the team cobra that I had trailing her has ended up in the hospital with a concussion and no memory of anything for weeks."

"You're having her followed?"

"You want to get her underneath you in your bed, that's your business, but when your sexual activities is endangering our plans- then that's when I take control."

"Look! I haven't done anything with her like that! We just…"

"Of course you didn't….she ran out on you that night before you could get her undressed, not that you weren't making great moves…" he pressed play on his laptop and there he was at his place trying to pull the clothes off of Lois and getting nowhere as she quickly started saying how.. _"This is going to fast."_ Watching it made it very clear to him that her body language said that she had no intention of letting him get anywhere near her that night.

Davenport rose up and knocked Lex out of his chair and on the ground. Lex wiped blood from his lips and when he stood up, he threw another stack of pictures down in front of him. It was Lois again, this time with Kal-el, and one of the pictures was her at the hospital and they were kissing and it didn't stop there. He was all over her, and she appeared to be letting him.

"So what?" he said angrily as the jealousy for someone he had only went out with once brewed up to his face. He suddenly knew, her intentions from the start had been to get some information out of him. That's why he had run into at his old Base…she was spying on Lex- and subsequently…him. And Lex carefully watched Davenport as the truth dawned on him. And then he caught it, the change in Davenport's face, which confirmed that he had let himself be duped by Lois.

"She's working with him…spying on us…our project…"

"They're reporters….so what…they just want a story…" he didn't even believe himself. She had something to do with this. It was obvious. _"She's on the wrong side and doesn't even realize it," _he thought anxiously.

"He's Kara's cousin…and I have a feeling he knows more about their plans of destruction than anyone."

"He's a farm boy for Christ sake!"

"Yea, and Kara is a normal red blooded farm girl…It's a cover davenport! And he's taken them all in, including Kara." Lex said Kara's name softly, intimately.

"Wait…are you saying he's the one…the one that will trigger the beginning of Armageddon to us?"

"And I thought you were slow…"

"We have to stop him…he's the Vanguard? Isn't he? The one in which the others will follow…"

"And bring about the destruction of this planet to bring about the rebirth of theirs."

"Oh my God…and he's planning on using Lois that's why he's…he's…God no!" He was shaking his head in disbelieve.

"You have to gain her trust…they won't believe me…I've made too may mistakes. I blame my father for that. It will be hard, she must already know your working with me…they all do…but it's the only way."

"Your right…I have do something. She doesn't know what danger she's in."

"Here, take this with you and show her...it might help..." he handed him a thumb drive.

"what's in this?" davenport asked suspiciously

"Betrayal"

He stood up and looked at Lex, and then just like that he vanished. It was him that Kal-el was surprised to find was another chameleon when he was looking through Lex's files.

His name was on a list. And yet, Kal-el hadn't seen him use his abilities. Not once in all the times he had been trailing him

Lex got up and walked over to a cabinet, and took out a glass and filled it with brandy, and then sitting back at his desk, he took out a picture of Kara and Chloe at a party. He had stolen it from the Kent's back when he was still welcome there. He gazed at both of them wishing he could have them both. And then taking a sip from his drink he set the picture down and said to it as if they were in the room with him,

"When this is over, you will realize, you will all realize…I've been right all along."


	21. LOIS FALLS

Lois Falls

Lois Falls

When Kal-el took Lois in his arms and took off, he knew it was going to be a challenge getting her to agree to what he wanted so quickly. She was a fiercely independent spirit, and she didn't trust anyone that quickly. Still it was destiny.

He didn't want to do this halfway, the way they did things on earth. He had chosen a special ritual, one reserved for couples that wanted to commit completely. Even on Krypton, it was a rare choice, but his mother and father had chosen it, and their parents before them. It was his family's tradition. One of many that she would have to learn.

Never once while he was pondering all this, did he stop and think of what he would have to learn about her customs, traditions…her family.

He knew about her history, he had studied it after he met her at the farm for the second time. But he didn't understand it from her perspective. All he knew was Krypton customs and that way of life that he had excelled at since he could remember.

Cold….thousands of feet in the air, Lois was thinking_… "I'm not going to fall, I'm not going to fall, I'm not going to…"_

And then just like that her feet were on the ground and she was surrounded by crystal rods and light, and she felt as if she was floating still. Her arms tight around his neck, he just smiled at her and suddenly colors were dancing and swirling through both of them. She knew he hadn't even given her a chance to speak. Suddenly the intimacy had begun, on a completely different fashion than she could ever have imagined. She felt as if he was all over her, and when she opened her eyes, her feet on the ground, his arms around her, and the necklace he had given her was between her hand and his, and he was looking at her, into her eyes, and he looked as heated as she felt. She tried to pull away, but his grip around her waist pulled her closer. He then whispered, "On Krypton we usually wait to do this but…" and then he kissed her. Really kissed her. She was lost to him. After what seemed an eternity, he released her lips but his was still hovering over hers. The necklace was between their hands, and there was colors swirling all around them. She could feel him searching her mind for a moment, and she found herself probing his as well., she was amazed to find herself all over his thoughts. _"Why is she questioning me again, _and then_- she talks to much, If I kissed her that would keep her quiet for more than a moment… She's strong, On Krypton she would be a warrior… Beautiful, she fits perfectly against me. Why is she acting so angry? She said she trusted me, she let me kiss her, she listened to me, why is she fighting, Make her jealous, so she will look at me…she's not looking, I will come to her then…She is taking too many chances…I have to protect her…She's going to get herself killed! We are wasting time, she should be with me in my bed…how can I concentrate on anything else when all I want is her beneath me, and then beside me?_ And then she felt him touching her thoughts…she tried to pull back mentally but his will was too strong.

_It's the man in my dreams…why is he here? He looks more gorgeous than he did in my dreams…I should run away, before he gets to me…Chloe, I have to save Chloe… He can help, he has to help…What is he doing here? Why should I trust him? Why do I want him…I'm losing my mind, my common sense! Why is he flirting with Chloe? Why do I care…don't show you care…his hands are on my shoulders…oh God what is he doing to me? I've losing control…this has to stop…How can he make my heart stop like that? He's always watching over me like a guardian angel…my angel…"_

Suddenly He let her hand go and the intimacy stopped. He then released her and said quietly

"_I want this to be perfect."_ He then leaned over her mouth and kissed her very gently and then he lifted his head and looking into her eyes, he stroked her face. Then he released her. She understood he was giving her a chance to look around, to see his world, as it once was. What she saw as she wondered around the ice sculpture. At least that is what it seemed like to her, a magnificent ice sculpture. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Exotic colors danced across the crystals that were the ceiling of the ice sculpture. She saw what looked like honey combs but large against one wall walking along the wall, images lit up inside them like a kaleidoscope as she passed them. She ran her hands over the honey combs looking wall and felt them open up to her, she looked over her should to see him watching and smiling at her. It was funny, all this time she had been wrestling with her own feeling of trust, but he had trusted her from the moment he saw her, and he had the most to loose, the best reasons for not trusting anyone. But he knew he knew he could trust her. He was letting her loose to roam free, in his innermost secrets. It amazed her how strong that made him.

The one compartment she opened gave her visions of his mother and father, their home, and laughter, his mother laughed a lot. She was cradling a baby; Lois knew it was Kal-el.

He was amazed at how she looked, as if she had always belonged here, with him…by his side. And when she opened up the compartment that held the four dimensional visions of his parents, it touched him. It was as if she knew which one meant the most to him. He missed his mother the most. It cut him to the core to leave her behind. But neither of his parents gave him much of a choice. He had decided against it, only to have his mother tell him why he had to. And that she could not live without his father. He heart would end if she were separated from Jor-el. He knew it was true. His parents had performed the most sacred of ceremonies, joining them spiritually and physiologically. It couldn't be undone, and most couples that performed this ritual obtained a happiness known to very few. But one usually could not stand to live without the other. Separation meant death. It had been outlawed on Krypton at one time. But eventually that decision was reversed. Kal-el had always been against it. He thought his parents where wrong to commit to each other in such a way that would make them weak. But as he looked at her touching the broken and lost pieces of his life, he understood it as he had never understood before. It was something he had decided on days ago. But he knew she would object and refuse. He would be patient and wait. But he would still ask.

"I miss her the most," he said quietly as Lois watched in awe the memories of a life long gone.

"She's beautiful; especially when she laughs…How hard it must have been to leave her behind…everyone you loved…I don't know if I could be strong enough."

"I felt like a coward…"

"You're not a coward," she said touching his face softly. He took her hand and held it. "I refused, until she told me about Zod. And she wouldn't leave my father. It would have broken her heart to be separated from him."

"You can see they loved each other very much…"

"They did."

"It's rare that kind of love, Kara's Parents had it, my mom and dad had it. I don't know anyone else that has it..."

"I do…" He was looking at her and he squeezed her hand as he said it.

She blushed and dropped her gaze to her feet. And then raised it again only to see him watching and waiting for her.

"I want this to be perfect…" he said once again.

"It is perfect, you're here."

That was it…he was lost to her. She found him attacking her mouth with his and his strong arms lifting her and bringing her to a place as soft as silk and feathers and as white as snowflakes, she found her self on her back and him towering over her.

And suddenly, in that moment it dawned on her that she had fallen after all. She had fallen in love.


	22. CONSUMED

**CONSUMED**

She couldn't think -she couldn't breath. Everything was upside down, and she couldn't stop it, slow it down. Ever since she came to smallville, he had consumed her, even before she had met him. He finally moved his mouth away from hers, he found a place behind her ear that made her moans very loud. She realized her life had taken a turn she had never imagined. She wanted run and refused to all in the same moment. He overwhelmed her. He brought out an intensity of emotions that she had thought she had grown out of. And then, rising above her, he slow began to undress himself not once taking his eyes off her. In that moment, the banter was gone, this was the purpose for it. The intention and object of it…to see who would come out on top. It would be him, it was always to be him that would get the better of her.

As Kara had told her… _"You've had it coming!"_

Nothing would take her eyes away from him in this moment. She felt as if she had landed in heaven, and there couldn't be a better place for this. The snow-white warmth of his palace of ice…so strange, it could look so cold and be so warm, not unlike him. His shirt fell to the floor, her eyes glazed over his chest, and raising her arms above her head in anticipation, she touched her lips with the tip of her tongue and drew a breath in.

He smiled at her. He was happy, satisfied. Complete. She knew it, she felt it in his thoughts. And she felt him searching her thoughts, he saw her anxiety over his safety. His safety! It almost made him laugh.. But he was too focused on what they were about to embark upon. A joining of the flesh and spirit. So again knelt above her, and he began to unbutton the yellow blouse she was wearing her hand found the side of his face, as she let him take charge, and take her. He turned and kissed her palm, and she closed her eyes. His hands found her breast and a moan escaped his mouth and a smile grew across her face quickly, until a wet mouth found the tip of one and then quickly another. She was the one gasping then. Her hands found his hair and danced within the folds of his dark velvet mane. It took seconds for her to arch up against him. Wishing that he would move quicker her hands made their request by following his muscles to his waist, and thus his belt, which she quickly began to unbuckle.

But he would not have it. He wanted to do this at his pace, on his timetable. So he grabbed her hands and thrust the back above her head, and she moaned…_"No fair…No fair!"_

It was a plea he ignored, as he delved back into the mounds of pleasure that awaited him. He tasted and teased each part of them, finding her more and more impatient and demanding. Her hands slipped from his once again and once again, he thrust them above her head. She moaned, and it was the only sound she knew how to make at the moment. His tongue dance across her breast with delight. All she could do was arch against him. and pull her hands out of his. But this time, she found her own panties, skirt, and she freed her self from them and just as quickly, she put her hands at her sides and thrust herself up far enough so that his mouth found her aching thighs, and she found her relief.

She guided his head with her hands at his head, caressing him as he caressed her. He plummeted and stole her juices from her, and she dripped her desires into his mouth with a sweetness that could only be hers. He looked up at her finally, wet and looking much like a hungry beast, he slowly moved over her, her hands still in his hair. He took them and placed them on his pants, and she obliged him very quickly. Grinning and giggling, she thrust the offending articles off of him, and placed her hands on his very firm backside and tried pulling him too her, but he resisted, still looking at her, he lowered his mouth over her and kissed her gently and whispered something in krypton to her. It translated to _"I take you for mine, mine for all of time…"_ but she had no idea what he said…

"I think I'm falling in love with you…" she whispered back… and then he knew it was time and he took her to him and planted his seed deep inside of her. Making her his own.

His body moving with hers, and he kept whispering to her in his own language. It was overwhelming to her, the way he made love to her like that, whispering his secrets into her ears, only hers. She couldn't help it- she couldn't stop herself. She started calling his name as he buried himself into her. Not Clark, and not Smallville, but Kal-el, over and over she whispered it. it was ecstasy for him, and she felt the swell of his heart and mind at the sound of his name on her lips. He finished with her screaming his name and God's in the same sentence.

She was certain; he would never let her forget it.

He rolled beside her and smiled at her, looking at her boldly, refusing to take his eyes off her; she touched his hair, and didn't care. He had her, and she knew it.

"_Hey you…"_ she said softly

He smiled and said something else that she didn't understand. And then he kissed her. He was speaking in his original tongue. She didn't know what he said, but she knew his was speaking of love.

"Did you know…I'm afraid of heights?" she said quietly

"Really?" he finally said with a hint of sarcasm.

She smiled at his teasing, he obviously knew.

"As a matter of fact, I'm scared to death of going up a long set of stairs, much less a thousand feet in the air!"

"You don't need to be afraid when you're in my arms, as a matter of fact, that's the safest place you could be."

"Is it? " she hesitated as she played with his hair

"You know, I feel lost to the world when I'm with you…"

"Consumed…I'm consumed by you…I can't think of anything else." He confessed to her. He ran his hand along her body as he watched her eyes dance with his. Then his hand stopped, just at the side of her stomach.

"I want something…I want to ask you something." It was almost as if the formidable Kal-el was stuttering.

Intrigued she started to ask him what…and then she could feel what he wanted in his hand. Babies, growing inside her, and running between them, and then she could see visions of him taking her back to Krypton with him.

"_He misses his home, his family…,"_ she thought anxiously. The visions did not cease, she knew somehow he was projecting his dreams onto her; she was surprised to find her eyes closed, and opening them she saw his eyes closed and his head back.

She wanted to ask what he had done to her, that he could invade her thoughts so easily, but instead, she asked, "What do you want Ka-el? If I can, I will give you anything…"

He looked at her seriously. And in that moment, she could actually feel his fear, fear of her rejection. She didn't understand how he could feel this way after what they had done, but he hesitated still, just looking at her stroking her hair.

"It's a ceremony only a few couples are brave enough to submit too. It's a tradition in my family…my parents, and my father's parents. "

"I don't understand, what are you asking…a ceremony?"

"It's more than that…he said as he sat up. "It's a joining, one that would complete us…"

She was confused, "A joining? You mean like a marriage?" she asked warily

"More than that…the happiness, the completeness we would feel is beyond what you could imagine…"

"Really?"

"Like flying…" he said without thinking.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Flying…something I'm going to have to get use too I suppose?"

He smiled, and cupped her face with his hand, "There's something else…"

"A catch?"

"Once it's done, separation…it's too painful. I thought my parents foolish for committing that way to each other…I thought it made them weak. But now…"

"You can't think of anything else can you?" she asked sensing what he was feeling.

It scared her suddenly what he was asking. She suddenly understood the yearning and the surrender involved. Frightened, she reached for him and kissed him. Just kissed him. And he fell on his back, and she rose on top of him, not answering his question, just giving him as much of herself as she could at that moment.

He let her sink into him, and he knew he would have to wait for her answer. He would not press her. And when she finished making love to him, she fell asleep on top of him. And laid there with her in his arms and wondered at the happiness he had found.

He was determined; he would not let her go. Not ever.


	23. YOU CAN RUN

**YOU CAN RUN**

Lois was looking at a computer-generated video of Lana and Clark. The date and time on the video was what shocked her the most; it was minutes before he had swept her away from the fortress. She backed the video and watched again, and again.

Lana catching him in a lip lock isn't what bothered her, it was what he said before that scared her.

"_I have a potential mate already picked out"_

"Oh God…" she whispered to her self, as she heard it once again.

He had decided just like that. And minutes later, he had caught her. Now he was asking for more, not just her body, but her heart and soul, complete access to all of her thoughts and dreams, her loves and fears…her complete surrender to him, his way of life, his wishes and dreams. She felt suddenly as if she had fallen off a cliff. Her feet were not on the ground. She had never felt so out of control. He had caught her, and the cage door was looking more and more like it was going to close. Forever…no get out of jail free card…no do over's. She looked down at her wrist and saw the tattoo like brand on the underside of her wrist looking less like a shadow, and more like a tattoo. It was his families crest. His claim to her already appearing.

Davenport looked down at her looking at her wrist and frowned…"I would have waited before getting that."

She snatched her hand out of sight and stopped the video.

"Why are you showing me this?" It's the last thing she needed to see.

"You need to know what kind of man this Clark Kent really is."

If he was trying to prove infidelity, it was a lame attempt. Lois decided to egg him on with indifference, a weapon that usually worked well with men.

She folded her arms over her chest and smiled at Jim sarcastically, "So enlighten me Jim…what sort of man is he?"

"He's a player for one thing…"

"Your wasting your time Jim…I think you need to show yourself out of here." She walked over to the door and opened it

Jim walked over and closed the door. He then turned and decided to share with her what he thought was the truth.

"Lois! He's the Vanguard…he has plans for you…for this planet."

"What are you talking about? Clark is one of the good guys"

"His real name is Kal-el and there is a message that was sent ahead of him, from the planet, his father sent him here, but not to save his son, but to give birth to a new planet. And then re-populate it with his seed. That's where you- and I'm pretty sure many other women come in at."

Lois quickly slammed him against the door, "What do you know?"

"It was a prophesied that he was sent to destroy our world and give birth to a new Krypton."

"That's ridiculous, you're talking science fiction!" she pushed at him again.

"Is this science fiction?" He suddenly disappeared out from under her hands.

She turned around and started searching the room for him, he was nowhere in sight. "Jim? Jim…you're scaring me…." Suddenly she was unsure of herself. She had thought she was a good judge of character, but this was something she never would have guessed.

He re-appeared right in front of her; she jumped back in fear and asked … "What in the hell has happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm trying to warn you Lois…he's planning on destroying our world…everything and everyone in it."

"There's only one explanation that makes since…You're working with Lex!"

"He said you wouldn't believe it…"

"You have no idea what kind of man he is!"

"He is spending millions of dollars to save our world!"

"Or that's the line he's sold you on…I never thought you were naïve Jim…you might want to use that newly acquired skill of yours to find out what Lex has been hiding."

She walked over and opened the door, and tilting her head she narrowed her eyes and continued, "Not that you need to use doors, but…" and she waved her arm in the direction out of the office.

He walked over to the door, and turned back to look at her. He tried leaning in to kiss her, but she backed up and gave him a dismissive look.

He let go of the breath he had been holding, and said, "I never thought you were naïve either, he's using you Lois…When are you going to wake up? Or are you going to wait until it's too late to put a stop to it?"

He turned and walked away.

Lois closed the door and sat at her desk. She played the video, and watched him say the words again. _"I have a potential mate already picked out"_

"You don't waste time do you Kal-el?" she said aloud to herself.

Picking up her phone, she called Chloe.

"Chlo? Are you close by? Great…I need your geek skills."


	24. BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE

**BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE**

It felt as if a brick wall had slammed into him. He jumped back and looked at who he thought was the bad guy. Suddenly he was scared out of his mind, but instead of disappearing like a coward, he stood his ground.

"I'm going to say this one time…stay away from her."

"I think that's her choice to make, not yours."

"She told you to get out herself…you're playing games. And the games end here and now."

"You're the one playing games, but you don't think for a minute that she won't see through you…"

Kal-el walked around and looked calmly at him. "I know about what you did to get that special talent of yours.

"What do you know?"

"You sold out."

"I made a deal…I didn't know what would happen!"

"You gambled with the life of your former partner…the one who died right after being exposed…"

"It was an accident!"

"It was declared an accident….but what really happened was you betraying your country and even worse-your friend."

Jim was enraged…he started to disappear and reappear. When his emotions were high, he couldn't control his ability.

Kal-el crossed his arms and continued. "On my planet, they would have sent you to the phantom zone for the rest of your life for the crimes you've committed. And if you don't stay away from her…I'll send you there myself…do we understand each other?"

Davenport shook his head yes. Whether he meant it or not didn't matter to Kal-el, because he meant what he had said. Davenport stepped back three steps and his mind reeling, he disappeared.

Armageddon. It was what Zod would be the most likely to use. Kal-el had been roaming through all the Luther databases, and facilities and what he discovered alarmed him to no end. Zod was planning to set one nation against another; he would start the fighting, then sit back and watch, wait, and then just finish the planet off.

What Kal-el didn't know was exactly who the key players were and the timing. That was the toughest parts of the puzzle yet to be found.

Having Lois by his side helped. She had an uncanny way of cracking deep into the core of a problem.

He walked into the room as she was hanging up the phone.

She looked up from he desk and gave him a sarcastic smirk. He quietly walked over and gently lifted her left wrist. He grinned; she raised an eyebrow and frowned at him.

"Why is it I'm being branded and your not?" she was serious. She had a hint of anger in her voice.

He held up his wrist, and it showed the same mark.

"Oh…"

"What have you found?" he asked. Leaning over her shoulder, he watched her try to decode the jump drive that Davenport had left behind.

When she turned her head to ask him to back up a bit, she bumped her nose to his cheek, and consequently he grabbed her mouth with his.

Warning bells started going off in her head. She felt his urgent question to join even without him asking.

Her hand found his chest, and slight pressure only resulted in him lifting her, and somehow changing places, he was now sitting and she was in his lap. Two hands made no difference.

She moaned in his mouth and could feel him grinning… she tried saying no, but it came out muffled. Finally, her hands separated from her will and started caressing his neck and chest. They had a mind of their own all of a sudden. He released her mouth finally and whispered in her ear… "we need to go somewhere…" and marked a path down her neck, "we need to worr…ahhh…" she tried answering, but lost her concentration as his mouth dipped lower. She grabbed his head and lifted it back to her mouth , and then started in on him with a fury. She suddenly decided that she needed relieve before she could do anything else.

Unfortunately, for Kal-el, Chloe walked in right in the middle of the "Smack down".

"Okay what's so important….Lo-is?" Her face in a half smile, she was amazed at how quick Kal-el had Lois in the palm of his hands… (which at the moment, was literally!)

Lois almost fell off his lap. And then struggled to stand up only to have him pull her back.

"Stop it!"

Kal-el just grinned.

"Look, no one's happier than I am that you two are finally getting along, but we have work to do!"

Kal-el released Lois and Chloe walked over while attempting to not laugh. "What have you got?"

Lois Looked at Kal-el, with a look that wanted him to move. But instead, he just started talking. "A flash drive….can you recover deleted, locked and hidden flies?"

"Move over."

"Let me know what you find out…I need to talk with Kara…" and a microsecond later he was gone.

Chloe and Lois were sitting looking at the files, and the silence in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Okay…what's wrong Lo? I know you, and at this point you would be chatting your head off on how wonderful this all is….what's up?"

Lois just looked at Chloe and then back at the screen.

"This is different."

Chloe eyebrows got closer together expressing a puzzled look on her face.

"Different How?"

Lois looked at Chloe as if she was stupid. She then looked back at the screen.

Chloe ignored her silent reply and pressed further "Well?"

Lois looked back over and started with a sigh. "I'm afraid of heights, I can't stand to be on a ladder….He's taking me…taking me…thousands of feet in the air…if I let go…."

"We're not talking about flying are we?"

"That's what it feels like…flying…my stomach I doing flips…and I'm scared…to let go…I'm scared I won't have a choice..."

"You're just having a case of cold feet…"

"See! You even see it! I don't think we've even been on a date! And know…it's just like my dream…he's stolen me away."

"What are you not telling me?"

"He wants to...to…I don't understand what it is, but….he's so sure! How can he not be as nervous about this as I am?"

"Just calm down."

"Easy for you to say…you're the one on top in your relationship!"

"Lo-is!"

"Sorry."

"Look, can you picture your life without him in it, beside you?"

Lois opened her mouth and then closed it. it was a fact. She couldn't picture her life without him. she wasn't sure if that was good or bad, or just an indication of how deep she had fallen for him

"I gotta tell you Lo…you both look like you belong together, I mean really belong."

"Really?"

"Yea, really"

"I just wish…he would slow down a bit."

"Maybe you need to be patient; I mean after all…things were different where he came from."

Lois turned her chair to face Chloe and blurted out..."He wants us to bond…join I'm not sure what it is but it more than a marriage... He hasn't even asked me about our traditions here on earth; he's so…so…."

"What? Bossy?"

"Oh don't you dare tell me that I have had that coming."

"Well….you know what they say, What's good for the goose…"

"Shut up Chloe! Just shut up!"


	25. DIANA PRINCE

**DIANA PRINCE**

"What Can I do for you Miss Lane?" The woman was tall even sitting behind the desk dark hair and a well endowed chest, Lois felt slightly intimidated for a split second, so she went for the jugular. the office was typical Luther, dark black and blue glass, with very little light. the window behind overlooked the Daily Planet. Lois looked across at what she felt was her home.

"I'd like to do an interview." She said with her best disarming smile.

"Lex Luther doesn't grant interviews….I'm sorry you wasted your time Miss Lane."

"Actually, you're the one I wanted to interview."

"Really?"

"You have an amazing resume Ms. Prince….appointed an ambassador to South America, one of the leading lobbyist to the world on behalf of ending global warming, nominated to represent South America in the U.N. for ten years….and millions of dollars in anonymous charitable contributions to childrens causes around the world."

"You've done your homework Ms. Lane." She said suspiciously

"But amazingly, there is not one shred of evidence of your existence before 1984...which would be about fifteen years ago. Tell me, just how is that possible Ms Prince?"

Diana smiled sarcastically, and narrowed her eyes at Lois, suddenly she had the image of a pit bull sitting in front of her. "I'm an orphan, I grew up in the jungles...I was brought up by a tribe really."

"Really? and what would be the name of this tribe and where is it located at?" She smiled at her as she asked the question;daring her to lie.

Diana got up and walked around the desk to sit on it in front of her, and crossed her arms. "Tell me Miss Lane, what exactly are you digging for?"

"First off,"

Not wanting to loose ground, Lois got up and stood in front of her - "How is it that someone with a resume like yours ends up working for Lex Luther?"

"Mr. Luther has developed some of the most innovative technologies in the world; his projects could save the world from self destruction."

"Lex Luther is responsible for such projects as Aries….cloning people, and then controlling them like robots. A good friend of mine died because of what he did."

"You don't sound like an objective reporter…Miss …"

"Lois, just call me Lois. And I'm very objective when it comes to Lex…I've never seen anyone do evil as well as he does."

"Lois, I can see that we aren't going to see eye to eye on this, so how about we just end the interview now?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid to answer my questions Ms…"

"Diana…just call me Diana…" Diana looked down, wondering what Lois was up to when she caught a glimpse of what looked like a Kryptonian symbol on her wrist, peaking out from under a leather bracelet Lois was wearing.

She raised an eyebrow and looked back up at Lois; she quickly changed the subject to the tattoo.

"That's an interesting tattoo…why are you hiding it?"

Lois found herself gasping a second, she attempted to hide her surprise at the mention of the brand Kal-el had given her. She pursed her lips, and thought for a second and then said dismissively, "It's a long story…I rather not get into…" She waved her hand at her as if she was brushing the subject off a table. She had to resist the temptation to look at it and trace it with her fingers.

Diana prince ignored her. "Can I see it?"

"Ughh…ahhh..." Lois was shaking her head no.

"I tell you what Lois, I'll make a deal with you….let me see the Tattoo…and I'll answer one more question."

"Fine..." she hesitated, but decided to take a chance on Diana's character. Her gut told her that she couldn't be what it seemed she was. she hoped she wasn't making a mistake. But she had to get her questions answered.

Reluctantly, she undid the leather bracelet and showed her the underside of her wrist. Diana took the hand in hers and instantly recognized it. she knew what it meant.

"Well, Well…Just where exactly did you…." The look on her face told Lois she knew something about the mark. "Oh no!" Lois interrupted quickly, she then put the bracelet back on and then looking back at Diana, she said,

"My turn, tell me Diana…What do you know about the 'Tin Man' and a Project Savior?"


	26. THE TIN MAN AND PROJECT SAVIOR

**THE TIN MAN AND PROJECT SAVIOR**

**"**Isn't she a reporter? Why are we even talking to her?"

"Calm down Bruce, She isn't just a reporter."

Lois was sitting across from Diana watching her argue with some tall dark and handsome heartthrob. She wasn't sure if she was going to get anything useful, but she was tired of waiting. Getting up, she approached them just in time to hear Diana say,

"She isn't just a reporter; she's the wife of Kal-el!"

Lois mouth just dropped. For the first time in her life, she was speechless.

"Lois, this is Bruce…."She held out her hand as she searched Diana face. _"Did she seriously believe..."_ But it was very evident that the man's entire mannerisms changed from indifferent to civil.

"Oh, well in that case, come with me." The tall dark man seemed to be satisfied with the explanation. He turned on his heel and walked elegantly towards a limousine; Lois pulled on Diana's arm and said quickly… "I'm no ones wife! Got it? We're barely dating!"

Diana just looked at Lois and replied with a laughter in her voice, "You obviously have a lot to learn about Kryptonian customs." She gestured towards the Limo. Lois raised an eyebrow and climbed in.

"_What the hell does she know?"_ she thought to herself

"Okay, now that we are out of the earshot of the Luther's, how about you start by telling me about project savior?"

"Project savior is Lex's demented notion that he will become the savior of the world."

"And just how is going to accomplish that?"

"By taking control of all nuclear facilities throughout the world, he will protect the world from what he believes is an inevitable attack."

"But what is really going to happen once he takes control?"

"I'm afraid Zod will bring the world to it's knee's"

Lois shook her head in disbelieve, Can't we just stop him? Arrest him…Hell kidnap him…I mean if he isn't around to possess…"

"Brainiac will just use someone else…what we are afraid of is that he will try to use Kara…or even worse…Kal-el."

"No! He couldn't get close to him…"

"That's just it, Kal-el is more vulnerable than Kara is…he is stronger and Brainiac knows all about him his history, his love for Krypton…he'll try to use it against him."

"But he knows what Zod is planning; he wouldn't ever put anyone in danger. I know he wouldn't"

"As long as Brainiac doesn't infect him...he's safe."

"He won't get near him, not as long as I'm around…"

"About the Tin Man…" Bruce broke in.

"What's he doing working for Lex?"

"Well, for one thing he's a Chameleon."

"Really?"

"And secondly…he's the one Lex has hand picked to lead his Armies of Arethusa."

Lois frowned and asked, "Just how big are these armies?"

"Right now, it's only in the hundreds…"

"Oo…Oo..only in the hundreds?" She asked.

"I've managed to put a bug in his armies, how effective it will be I'm not sure." Diana interjected

"What bug?"

"Blue Kryptonite…robs Kara and Kal-el of their powers, I have implanted it in each 'soldier", encased in a lead capsule…"

"She can send a radio transmitted signal that will release the kryptonite from the capsules."

"But…you're waiting until he makes his move…" Lois shook her head in understanding

"If we tried to take him down now," Bruce said, "Brainiac would just find someone else."

"Why are you telling me all this? Have you talked with Kal-el?"

Diana and Bruce looked at each other and then back at Lois. "Because you're closer to Kal-el than anyone…you have to know what you're up against."

"What I'm up against?"

"Lois your life changed the moment he found you at Reeves Dam."

"How do you know about that?" She asked them warily

"That doesn't matter; you're the one who can keep him safe." Diana said.

"I don't understand why you think I'm capable of getting him to listen to anything I say….he hasn't done it yet!" she answered sarcastically

"Because! Jor-el chose you"

"Chose me for what? His son's girlfriend…wife?"

"No, as Kal-el's guardian! Sometime before he came out of his ship and after you met Kara…Jor-el had chosen you...Kal-el decided the rest all by himself."

"How could that be…he didn't release that….fortress until after he got out of his ship…?"

"Lois, he wasn't in suspended animation by accident…Jor-el arranged it that way." Bruce said.

"But how would he even know…"

"I don't understand either," Diana said. "Jor-el was a great scientist, and so was his wife Lara…somehow they knew…scientifically…"

"That's why I was having dreams…How do you even know about this?"

Diana hesitated, and then said "I discovered this when I went to investigate Kal-el and his fortress, it's written in one of the scrolls inside the memory banks."

"Wait…you can read that stuff?"

"Actually, I can read that, all the languages here on earth, and about a hundred more from different galaxies from around the world."

"Who the hell are you? How do I know that you're not Brainiac?"

Bruce just smiled at Diana; she was getting deeper into details than she had meant to go with Lois…

"I'm not Brainiac; it's just that…well…"

"Like Kal-el and Kara….she's not exactly from around here." Bruce finished for her.


	27. BRAINIAC

**BRAINIAC**

Chloe was very aware lately of being watched, but any time she looked around, No one was watching her. It was just plain creepy.

"What's wrong with you?" Lois said from behind her.

Chloe jumped, and then took a breath to calm herself.

Grabbing Lois's arm she walked toward the elevator… "Lunch? Great…I'm starving!"

Lois narrowed her eyes at Chloe… "Okay…"

The elevator closed and Chloe pressed the stop button.

"Okay, what's wrong Chlo?"

"Someone is watching me…"

Lois frowned and said the first thing she thought of… "A chameleon?"

"I don't know…but I'm getting the feeling that…that…but when I look around, I don't every see anyone!"

"Look…I'm not going to let anything happen to you…let me get with a couple of geeks I know and see if I can find something out."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe how to detect these things….if the army can use infrared goggles to see at night, maybe something like that would work on these chameleons."

"We don't even know that it is a chameleon!"

"It's a place to start, and I'll tell Kal-el…he can keep an eye on you…watch your back."

"He has enough to do with out babysitting me; I'll just make sure I stay with Jimmy for a while."

"Jimmy? Oh yea- that makes me feel better!" Lois replied sarcastically.

"Lois! Be serious"

"I am being serious! Jimmy can't protect himself from the bully on the second floor! Much less a meteor freak!"

Chloe pulled out the emergency stop button and looked at Lois… "This conversation is over."

"When I'm not keeping an eye on you, I'll have Kal-el keep an eye on you."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject rather than argue.

"By the way, how was you meeting with Ms. Prince?"

"Very enlightening and a little unnerving."

"Unnerving and enlightening how?"

"I can't tell you here."

"Really? Now I am fascinated."

The doors opened to the bottom floor, and they both got off, but Chloe found herself running into a dark haired handsome man. "Excuse you!" Lois said immediately suspicious as she pulled Chloe away from the stranger. The man looked apologetically, and took Chloe's hand and kissed it and said, "I do apologize, I am such a klutz, and charmed by the way." he flashed her a seductive smile.

His eyes were positively hypnotizing.

"It's okay, my cousin gets carried away sometimes," she answered almost dreamily.

"We have to go…we're late for a lunch date…" Lois grabbed Chloe away from the man, and quickly propelled her out the glass doors.

"God! Was he gorgeous or what?" Chloe said, cheerful for the first time that day.

"What about Jimmy?"

"Who?" And then realizing her slip-up, she said, "I mean what about Jimmy?"

"Chloe! You have to be careful! That could be one of them! He could be the one watching you!"

"Lois! It was just an accident….calm down!"

"No! Chloe you have to take this seriously…you can't trust anyone, not until we know what's going on!"

"Okay, okay…don't go all commando on me!"

"We need to have a long talk about this feeling you've been getting…" Lois said as she propelled them to the nearest hot dog place.

Brainiac had never been vulnerable to anything. Kara thought she had destroyed him, she didn't He was still lurking around. It didn't take much to regenerate his earth body, electrical power, and a host. The host he had found easily, one of Lex's stooges, and he was back. However, since he had been gone, the last son of Krypton had appeared. Now bringing back Zod was much more complicated. Kal-el had already found out what plan he had planted in Lex's brain, now he was going to have to defeat Kal-el first. Green Kryptonite wasn't going to be enough. Killing Kal-el would be a waste, not when he needed to convert him.

The problem with that was one Lois Lane. She was on the brink of Bonding with Kal-el. That would make manipulating him mentally nearly impossible. He had to move quickly. To do that he would need a little jealousy, enough evidence to cause Kal-el to mistrust her, and finally start it all with some Silver Kryptonite.

He has the perfect substitution for Lois Lane; Lana Lang would do nicely at Kal-el's side as Kal-el became the vanguard. Together they would recreate Krypton, with Zod at the head.

Brainiac had cultivated only one weakness; Chloe Sullivan, when he had invaded her mind over a year ago, he was immediately fascinated by her intelligence and quick mind. It was so unearthly how smart she was. He became obsessed with her. She had enough power of mind that she could easily manipulate people around her, but she didn't. She could see through most people and their motives, and still she didn't judge them easily. Her morals were her only drawback.

"That will be easy enough to change." He thought to him self as he watched her walk away with Lois. She would come around to him, he would see to it. In the meantime, he kept an eye on her watching her from afar, waiting planning.

Jimmy Olsen was a child compared to her. He was so far beneath her it was ridiculous. But he even understood her motivation for that, as jimmy would never be a threat to her heart, she was the stronger of the two, and that exactly how she wanted it. Oh but how she would beg for him one day, it would be Brainiac's name being whispered from her lips as he would show her pleasure that she never knew existed in this plane of existence.


	28. A MATTER OF TRUST

**A MATTER OF TRUST**

"You're working with Lex Luther?" it was more a statement made out of shock than anything.

"Listen to me Lo! This thing is bigger than anything you need to be involved in!"

"Daddy, you don't understand…he's not the bad guy! Lex is!"

"He's the Vanguard! You know what almost happened when those Alien's came the first time. It was only because of Lex Luther that they were stopped."

"You can't seriously believe that? He's was possessed by one of those aliens!"  
Her father looked at her and decided to dismiss her without an argument. For him, it was easier that way.

"I want you to leave Smallville; I have a safe haven I want to send you to…somewhere this alien won't find you."

"No way! No way are you going to lock me away like you did when I was little…I am over the age of eighteen, and you have no say in where I go or what I do!"

He slammed his fist on the desk and shouted… "I lost you're mother! I am not going to lose you as well…you will do what I say!"

"The hell I will!" She turned on a dime…he was not going to dismiss her…not this time.

"Lo! Wait…"

She hesitated and turned, looking at him in the doorway. "I didn't want to show you this…but…"

"What? His name is Clark now…and there's nothing you can show me that will change my mind." She walked over to his desk and then said softly… "Daddy, he's one of the good guy's."

"Is he?"

He walked over to his computer and spent a minute going through security until he opened up a folder named vanguard.

In it were all sorts of information that she never expected to see.

Kal-el was stealing uranium…stockpiling it. Also, there was a Kryptonian artifact left behind, it produced a wall of Kryptonian letters, translated it laid out the plan for destroying the planet…Kal-el would rule beside Zod, stealing the uranium would give the ability to channel their powers to a nuclear type of Armageddon. They would use a time space continuum to bring people of their choosing back from Krypton. They would repopulate the planet with women they had bonded with before the destruction. Bonding would begin the Armageddon…the power from it would channel to the uranium and begin a domino affect.

Lois felt her heart drop to the depths of despair as fear gripped her insides.

"It can't be true…it's not true…" she spoke in a whisper

"Lo," her father put his hands on both her arms and looked at her with anxious eyes.

"I raised you to be realistic when it comes to life, and especially when it comes to men…believe what you can see…not what you are told…remember?"

"Yea..." she shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I've already made the arrangements; you'll leave here within the hour…"

She turned and looked at him…it was then she realized that she had to make a decision.

A decision of who to trust…her father…or Kal-el. She could not deny what her father had showed her…but to walk away, without so much as a word or fight…it would be the coward's way out.

"Lo?"

"I'm not going…"

"Lo!"

"I can't leave…especially now…if this is true…then I might be the only one who could save him…"

"Lo, you're being foolish! You can't save him…he's a danger to us all…especially you!." Then shaking his head…he said…I won't allow it!"

Bolting to the door she stated... "You have no choice Daddy!"

Two men came through the same door and grabbed her long enough to be punched kicked and flipped, and then it was like a scene out of the matrix, she bolted to a window and climbed down a drainpipe to the ground…her father was taking no for an answer, whether he liked it or not.

It had been a busy morning, he had interrupted another shipment of uranium going to Lex, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up…he needed another plan. But all he could think of at the moment was the woman walking in the kitchen.

He wanted her so badly it hurt. Emotions he had never felt so strongly before. Like an obsession. He didn't care. He crossed over to her and didn't let her say anything, he was kissing her, pulling her too him. He needed her, he needed to be with her, then he could think, then he could concentrate…but not before.

Two seconds after walking in the kitchen with a plan to confront Kal-el, she was in his arms and was being owned by him, Literally.

_"Bonding…I feel as if I've already jumped that canyon…"_ she thought as she felt him begin to remove her clothing.

She attempted to pull away only to have him crash his lips to hers in denial. Again pulling away she couldn't even get a breath when he said, "You talk too much." and crashed his mouth against hers once again.

He was strong and determined, and her body burned for him. She lost all control anytime she was around him. Something she had promised her self she would never allow. Here she was in his arms and being quickly stripped of all her defenses and clothes.

Fear mixed with anticipation of what he wanted from her…she finally whispered his name when he released her lips.

"Kal-el…"

He just looked at her "Come with me…" he spoke softly into her lips and she heard herself saying in a breathless voice…

"Yes, anywhere…"

Where was the rational 'stand your ground' woman she used to be? She felt him lift her up as if she was a feather, and he took her upstairs and laid her down. She grabbed him down toward her and started at him with a fury, her heart couldn't take it…she needed him…she put all thoughts aside except for that of him within her. She would think about this later…not now…now she would only think of him and her doing what they both needed.

Kal-el could since something was wrong with her the moment he kissed her. He wasn't planning on taking her right there in the kitchen, but there was something about her look and hesitancy that made him hold on to her with a fury.

His…she was his now…there was no going back…whatever was bothering her…she would understand how he felt about her when he was done.

He felt relief when she grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. She wanted him as badly he pulled away, never taking his eyes off of her, and even though he could undress quickly, he took his time purposely, she watched him with heavy eyes as he took off his shirt and shoes, pants, until he was on top of her again. This time he started kissing her lips and then parts of her face, she tried kissing him back where she could find his face, his cheeks, and forehead. He moved down, and started to kiss her everywhere. He was making a point she realized…he must have sensed something.

"Kal-el…"she whispered and then stoked his hair as he stroked her breast with his tongue. She felt heated and flushed…he had her under his spell…she couldn't escape…there was no way out.

"Kal-el…" she had no idea what she would say if he answered her…she prayed that he wouldn't.

He moved down to her thighs…ignoring her purposely, he wasn't through making his point.  
It was one place he really enjoyed…the place between her thighs, he could bury himself in her sweetness for hours. The taste, the heat, her cries all made him ache for her.

She should have known he would torture her with his tongue in more ways than one when she met him. She was amazed at how good he felt his head buried in her, she was suffering for him waiting for him to get his fill…he always took his time. Finally he rose up and before she could utter his name again he came into her and started very quickly, not at all like he had done before. She could feel the heat of him inside her already pushing, touching filling her. Again she had flashes of her belly growing, and realized he was projecting his wishes to her. He wanted children…their children. Fear peaked around the corner, but disappeared when he lowered his mouth to hers. He crushed her and she pulled him to her and rode him as hard as he was driving.

It ended as quietly as it began, after all the motion and noise; it ended with him kissing her, slowly and quietly. She fell asleep on his chest, as he was stroking her hair. She was spent, to hoarse and scared to ruin the moment with questions. She closed her eyes and fell again into his grip…she was in this for the long haul…no matter what happened.

But who did she trust?

As she drifted to sleep, she knew at the moment it didn't matter…he had taken her either way.


	29. ALL MEN ARE IDIOTS

**ALL MEN ARE IDIOTS**

She was tearing the place apart…literally. Chloe looked over at a frantic Lois Lane who was obviously searching for the Holy Grail or some other similar object. She didn't even say hello when Chloe came in their apartment. As if that wasn't enough, her phone was going off non-stop, and she was purposely ignoring it. It was very evident…Lois was having a bad day.

Closing the door, she waited for Lois to acknowledge her…nothing. She was now emptying boxes on the bed. Her cell phone finally stopped ringing.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Chloe said cautiously, waiting for the inevitable thunder and lighting that was sure to follow. Instead Lois had already picked up her cell phone and was leaving a new message on it..."Daddy, you can give it up…I'm not backing down on this, so you might as well stop calling, I'm just as stubborn as you are…I've already said all I have to say…"

She hung up and looked exasperatedly at Chloe.

"What was that all about?"

Lois sat down on the small space left on her bed, as if in defeat.

"Well?"

"All men are idiots…"

"Okay…"

"I mean it Chlo!" I'm tired of being in relationships with men that don't tell you who they are or what their doing or WHO their working with. And I'm so sick of hearing that whatever they are not telling you OR what they are telling you to do is for your own good!"

"Are …"

"Why is it that I find myself deep in the trenches, surrounded by the most inflated of male egos?No matter what I do…"

"Lois, are we talking about Kal-el…or the General?"

"Both."

Chloe pulled a chair up and sat down across from Lois. "I'm all ears."

"He knows…"

"About what? Kal-el?"  
"He's working with Lex…He's convinced that Kal-el is the Vanguard…"

"The Vanguard!!?"

"There is a plan for him to rule beside Zod…and destroy this planet…so that they can recreate Krypton…"

"But…that's not possible…is it?"

Lois shook her head in denial…."God I hope not."

"So why are turning the apartment upside down? Are you looking for some kind of evidence?"

"Oh, ugh, it's just that…This is a different problem…"

Chloe looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

Lois took off the leather braclet that hid the tattoo. She turned her wrist so that Chloe could see it.

"When did that…"

"I asked Kara about it…after my interview with the mysterious Diana Prince, something she said…"

"So what does it mean? It's not dangerous is it?"

"No…It's….I'm….It's…"

"Lois… " Chloe curious at her hesitation asked, "what are you trying to say?"

"It means we're married, on earth we have wedding rings….on krypton, sometimes it's matching tattoo's"

Lois looked completely frustrated.

"Married? But that's ridiculous! How can you call yourself married just because of a tradition…it's just a tattoo….Isn't it?"

"He took me to his fortress…it was so beautiful, he held up his medallion between us…and…I felt him…you know? And he felt me…that's when it happened…we're connected now…and it can't be undone…."

Chloe took her hand and looked at the mark.

"It's not just a tattoo, it means I am his…and he's…he's mine."

"Are you okay?"  
Lois shook her head, "he consumes me…from the moment he took me to his fortress…he knew what he was doing… I had no clue."

"So does the General know about this?" Chloe said pointing at the Tattoo.

"No, but everything the General told me is solid…indisputable, and I don't care…I can't believe it."

"You're connected to him….don't you think you would have felt it if he had any ulterior motives, or any hidden agenda's?"

"He doesn't have any, at least not yet…."

Chloe gave her a doubtful look, and then asked…"I still don't understand what you're looking for. What is so urgent that you have to destroy the apartment over."

"Let's just say we're having a slight disagreement."

Chloe just looked at her.

"My birth control pills….I think he's gotten rid of them…"  
Chloe started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny! We're on the verge of Armageddon, he's being irrational! He wants to start a family- and if the visions I get when I'm with him are true…"  
Chloe wiped tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"

I made two appointments, that have mysteriously disappeared from their databases, and those days suddenly become booked…"

"Why don't you just ask him?"She said with laughter in her voice.  
"I was going too…and then…"

"The General?"

"Yea…"

"You need to talk to him Lois, it's the only way you'll have any piece of mind."

"I know, I know, I was just hoping to put it off a bit…"

"Why? You never backed down from a hard conversation before."

"No, It's just that…well…we haven't done very much talking lately…" Lois said this with wide eyes and innuendo written all over her face.

Chloe bit back a giggle and concluded…  
"In that case you better hurry up and find those pills!"


	30. LOIS LANE

LOIS LANE

Ever since she was a little girl, she had to adjust to the fact that the world came first in her father's life. Not her, not her sister, not even her mom. Everything he decided, every time they moved, it was never for the sake of the family, but his job.

She learned early on then that work came first. She had self-destructed more then her fair share of relationships based on her ending up living her life for work the way her dad did. She still didn't realize that was what she had always done.

And then he came into her life, and took over…literally. She had lost control in a matter of days.

She and her father had an unusual relationship, he was around when he wanted her to do something or stop doing something, aside from that she didn't see or hear from him.

After the other day, she was surprised he hadn't sent his soldiers out to sweep her away to safety. Maybe he had finally heard her.

And then again, maybe he was biding his time, _"For what?" _she wondered.

She poured her coffee and sat at her desk, rewriting for the fifth time a story she had no interest in. He was on her mind, Armageddon, nuclear destruction, Zod and Kal-el…everything she knew and loved destroyed…except for him…how could he be the seed of destruction?

He wanted children, their children, and while the thought was mutual, this was not the time or place for having kids…especially before she could figure out what was true.

She sipped her coffee and laid it on the counter. That's when she felt a strong wind blow her hair out of place.

"Smallville…I told you I'd be home shortly."

He was across from her, half sitting, half leaning on her desk.

"I want to talk to you…I told you that."

"I bet I can guess what about…" she replied as shekept her eyes on the paper she was reviewing-refusing to even look at him. He frowned with frustration and continued.

"Have you decided yet?

Finally she looked up at him; her face was unreadable to him….something that was very rare. It bothered him immediately.

"You know I've been patient with you." he said folding his arms.

"Really?" she stared him down with a frown.

"Yes, I have." He replied not understanding her tone, as far as he was concerned, he had been very patient.

"First off…you could have mentioned the fact that you were performing a marriage ceremony with that medallion of yours…second, where the hell is my birth control pills? And third…what other activities are you engaged in that you haven't told me about?"

"You're angry?" he was puzzled by her strength of emotions, so, without giving her a chance to respond he stood up and reached for her hand.

"Cut that out!" she said as she slid her chair back.

He reached out for the medallion and she started to pull back again. "Oh no…don't you dare! Answer my questions!"

He ignored her and reached out for her hand and then captured the medallion between his hand and hers and closed his eyes.

Warmth was all she could remember, incredible warmth.

He was pushing past her conscious mind to her subconscious…to her memories…she attempt to pull away. But mentally he was stronger then her.

He saw her fear…for him and then incredibly- fear of him. That's when he pulled away, physically and mentally. She felt very cold suddenly…abandoned. When she opened her eyes, he was standing on the other side of the room looking out the window…trying to make sense of what he saw.

She walked over to him -feeling as if she had fallen down a gorge. Her insides twisted, she was afraid of what he thought…of what he saw…what he knew.

Softly she called his name.

"Kal-el?"

"You're afraid of me…" he said looking out the basement window at the people passing by in the night.

"Only a little…"

"Really?"

"My Dad knows about you…who you are where you're from…"

He still didn't turn to look at her; instead, he started speaking with a voice that spoke volumes about his frame of mind.

"Two millenniums ago, women on my planet weren't given a choice about bonding. It was one of the reasons it was outlawed. Until a minute ago, I couldn't fathom a reason to do such a thing." He then turned and looked at her with eyes that pierced through her. He wanted to claim her, no time for her to respond or think…just claim her.

He resisted the urge.

"You wouldn't…" but he just had connected to her without asking. Suddenly she felt as if she was looking into the eyes of the man in her dreams…the one who kidnapped her.

He pictured himself walking over to take her away with him…to his fortress. Instead he started talking again.

"When where you going to tell me about what you're father told you? When were you going to trust me enough to tell me what you're thinking?" The words came out as angry as he was.

"If you had bothered to look while you were roaming through my private thoughts, you would have realized that I didn't have a chance…you didn't give me chance!"

"You have had all day to tell me…and you have I spent the day avoiding me instead!"

Lois leaned back on her desk and crossed her arms.

"I'm not doing it…We have traditions too…something you have ignored since you've arrived. For instance a girl likes to be asked…not told."

"I have asked you…you're making no sense!"

"You should have told me about the medallion and what you were doing!" she answered loudly, with her arms waving in the air at him.

"You understood when we came together, you've just changed you're mind because of what you Father has told you!"

"I can't believe how you've come in and taken control of my life without so much as a please or thank you! I swore to myself that I would never let a guy do that to me!" Once again, she folded her arms across her chest.

"_You belong to me!" _he didn't speak…but she heard it just the same.

"I belong to no one!" she answered firmly as she looked him in the eyes.

He turned and paced around the room, resisting every thought to take her away without asking. Silence surrounded them for what seemed like an eternity.

She watched him pacing, and could feel his power surround her like a cocoon; If she tried to escape what would he do? Stop her? Claim her once again? She felt utterly helpless around him.

"_How could I stop him?"_

He turned around and looked at her intently, as if he had heard the thought.

"There's only one way to solve this…we must bond…that's the only way you will see what is at stake!"

"No." one word…she wondered how he would react.

He crossed the room in a second, and pulled her too him,"Don't do this, don't push me away…"

He was desperate and felt very alone suddenly.

"We don't need to do this…we're fine how we are!"

"No…we're not fine…if we were…you wouldn't have been afraid when I came in."

"I'm worried, what if you're the pawn? What if a trap is being set for you by Zod? What if that's the reason he hasn't made his move?" she spoke the words softly, as if that would make them less possible.

He turned, letting her go, and said. "This has to end…come with me...Now…and I'll show you." He then looked at her waiting for her answer.

She shook her head no once more, and felt the pain in his heart the same moment.

It was more than he could take.

In a second he was gone, and she was alone.


	31. SILVER AND RED KRYPTONITE

**SILVER AND RED KRYPTONITE**

_He saw her fear…for him and then incredibly- fear of him. That's when he pulled away, physically and mentally …he was standing on the other side of the room looking out the window…trying to make sense of what he saw._

He went to the one place he could-His fortress. It was the only thing that felt like home at the moment. She had his medallion, they were joined…married as these earth creatures would say, and yet he never felt so alone. It never occurred to him that she would pull away. He began to wonder if his judgment had been affected by the time in animation. Maybe it was good they didn't bond…maybe it would trap them both. He walked over to his wall of memories and pulled out a crystal. Placing it in the console he walked over to a pedestal and in a second he was in suspended animation, surrounded by fluid glass. In a moment he was at the fortress with her again.

_He smiled at her. He was happy, satisfied. Complete. She knew it; she felt it in his thoughts. And she felt him searching her thoughts; he saw her anxiety over his safety. His safety! It almost made him laugh. But he was too focused on what they were about to embark upon. A joining of the flesh and spirit. So again knelt above her, and he began to unbutton the yellow blouse she was wearing her hand found the side of his face, as she let him take charge, and take her_…_still looking at her, he lowered his mouth over her and kissed her gently and whispered something in krypton to her. It translated to "I take you for mine, mine for all of time…" but she had no idea what he said…_

_"I think I'm falling in love with you…" she whispered back… and then he knew it was time and he took her to him and planted his seed deep inside of her. Making her his own.  
_

_She started calling his name as he buried himself into her. Not Clark, and not Smallville, but Kal-el, over and over she whispered it. it was ecstasy for him, and she felt the swell of his heart and mind at the sound of his name on her lips. He finished with her screaming his name and God's in the same sentence_.

_He rolled beside her and smiled at her, looking at her boldly, refusing to take his eyes off her; she touched his hair, and didn't care. He had her, and she knew it._

_"Hey you…" she said softly_

Abruptly the trance he was in stopped and he exited the pedestal. It was more than he could bear. He thought reliving it would help ease his pain, but he found that it only increased it.

He couldn't stand this separation he would have to do it her way…at least for the moment.

"_Someone is watching me…"_

_Lois frowned and said the first thing she thought of… "A chameleon?"_

_"I don't know…but I'm getting the feeling that…that…but when I look around, I don't every see anyone!"_

_"Look…I'm not going to let anything happen to you…let me get with a couple of geeks I know and see if I can find something out."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like maybe how to detect these things….if the army can use infrared goggles to see at night, maybe something like that would work on these chameleons."  
_

"_It's a place to start, and I'll tell Kal-el…he can keep an eye on you…watch your back."_

In all the commotion with Kal-el, she had forgotten about her intention to check up on this guy.

Lois was skeptical the moment she saw Chloe having coffee with the strange gentleman from the elevator. She eyed him suspiciously and decided to put on her poker face until she could find out what he was up to.

"Chloe…who's your friend?" Lois said with just a trace of disapproval in her voice. She sat down across from the guy and gave him a narrow gaze through a tight smile…one that said "_Don't F*&# with my cousin!"_

He looked back at her sheepishly and gave Chloe a weak smile…"Maybe I should be going…" he said sounding as if he was sincere.

Lois didn't buy it for a minute.

Chloe gave Lois a glare and then looking back at the man she said… "But you just got here."

"Yea, what's you're hurry?" sand then thinking to herself_…"You have something to hide tall dark and scary?" _

He frowned, and for a split second she wondered if he could have heard her.

"I don't want to intrude…" he said with another weak smile.

"Don't be ridiculous." and then looking up at the waitress who had just interrupted them she said, "Double espresso…heavy on the cream."

"Planning on an all-nighter?" Chloe said with a curious smile.

"Just a couple of loose ends on a story I need to tie up." and then glancing back at the man sitting across from her, she started asking questions.

"So, what brings you to Smallville?"

"Actually, I was passing through, and thought I would stop for a late night coffee, when I recognized Chloe…she was nice enough to allow me to sit with her."

"Really?"

Chloe watched helplessly as the two began to wrestle verbally with each other

"You say that like you don't believe me." He said with a half laugh

"You could just say that I'm curious…"

"Okay…Maybe I should go."

Lois just smiled. _"No way was this guy just coincidentally passing through."_

"Lois!"

Looking over at her cousin, she gave in…for the moment.

"Stay…please…Coffee's on me…"

The waitress brought over there three orders and left just as quickly. As Lois reached for hers, the tattoo hidden under her leather bracelet peaked out.

"What an interesting tattoo…" he said eyeing it with great interest.

Self-consciously she pulled her hand out of view as she switched the cup from one hand to the next. Chloe even thought she could see Lois begin to blush.

"It's a bit of a story…"

_"_It's not a gang related tattoo…is it?" he sounded unsure.

"No- no nothing like that…" And then she wondered to herself_… "How did he do that…turn the tables on me so quickly?"_

Going on the offensive, she asked point blank…"What would you know about gang symbols? Are you a member of a gang?"

Chloe couldn't believe her ears; Lois wasn't even giving this guy a chance.

"No…"he said with the first confident smile of the night, I'm actually a private investigator, I work the night shift in metropolis…"

"Oh…" Lois said with surprise_…"Didn't see that one coming…"_ She then thought to herself.

When his phone went off, he excused himself from the table long enough for the two cousins to talk.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Chloe! What happened to someone is watching me? Following me? That could be your stalker right there."

"Don't be ridiculous! He's a cop for crying out loud!"

"You know as well as I do, that doesn't mean anything."

"He's not the one…I would know it if he was." Chloe said firmly

"Would you?"

Before Chloe could answer, he was back at the table, but instead of sitting back down, he was picking up his coffee and throwing a five on the table…"I'm so sorry…I have to go…duty calls."

"Do you have too?" Chloe asked with dreamy eyes. Lois rolled her eyes.

"If you will allow me…I'd like to take a rain check."

"Anytime…"

"Lois…he reached out with his free hand to shake hers. Lois extended hers, but only to keep him from being too suspicious.

"It was a pleasure."

When he released her hand, she could have sworn she felt a splinter in her palm.

Watching him exit the talon, she called back to him… "By the way…I didn't catch your name." She needed it if she was going to check up on him.

Shooting her an unreadable smile, he answered "My name is Davis…Davis Bloome."

As he walked out the coffee house, silver flashed in his eyes.

Lana Lang waited in the kitchen of the farm for the man she was planning on seducing. After the initial meeting she was sure that he was hers for the taking, all she had to do was wait for him and Lois to fight. Brainiac had been watching Kal-el the whole time and so was she. Lana was eager to comply with his plan, as it would gain her the most powerful man, which would propel her to the most powerful woman in the world.

It was the reason that beckoned her to every man of power.

And this time she just knew she was a day or less away from holding the world in the palm of her hands.

What no one else knew is that she had gotten a hold of some red kryptonite, seeing what it did to Kara, she was certain that it was just the thing to help push Kal-el over the edge.

The woman from Lex's office was sitting in the kitchen at the farm. He almost had made the mistake of zooming in, when he had heard her laughing. Stopping he saw her sitting there.

Temptation was something on Krypton he had never had to worry about, he was what humans here would call the consummate bachelor. He had never found anyone that touched him the way Lois did.

But it hurt when she pulled away.

If there was one thing he was certain about, it was that Lana Lang was up to something.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Kara?" she was lying…she knew Kara had started her training.

"That's not why you're here."He answered in a challenging tone

"No…you're right…I came to see you." She got up from the chair and circled around the table so that she was standing in front of him…cautiously, she continued, "You're the man of my dreams Kal-el…Out of respect for you…I have waited, but I know you had a fight with Lois Lane…and I can't just stand by…she's foolish…I would bond with you in a second…"

He frowned at the prospect that his private conversations with his mate had been spied on. He was angry, but the words she had said_…"I would bond with you in a second,"_ made him hold back and listen…they had been the words he had been longing to hear since he took Lois to his fortress.

But Lana was the wrong woman.

"You are wasting your time Lana Lang…You need to go…" And with that he walked over to the door and opened it.

"How can you be so blind? I am the woman destined to be at your side!" She had quickly approached him and standing in front of him, her hands found his forearms as she pleaded with all sincerity.

"Please Kal-el…don't turn you're back on me….on us!"

He stared at her and wondered what it would take to get Lois to utter those same words.

The thought hurt him tremendously.

"We are mated…what you would call married already…"

"I don't care…I want you…let me show you what it could be like…"

"No…"

She placed a red necklace around his neck, he looked at her puzzled, and fingered the stone… a sliver penetrated his finger, and his eyes began to glow red. She smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss.

The world turned on its head when she had pulled him to her, Lois was all he could think of; he pulled away quickly and did something she never expected.

He left.

Angry and rejected, she fled with tears in her eyes. She was a woman scorned.

Lois was exiting the coffee house when she saw him blatantly zooming towards her where anyone could see…Fortunately, she was the only one who saw him.

She nearly lost her footing when he stopped in front of her; he was less than a breath away from her.

"Slow down there Romeo…where's the fire?" she asked him with trepidation.

"Right here…You're the flame in my fire…" and he crashed his lips onto hers and she found herself overwhelmed all over again. suddenly Kal-el was determined; he was taking what was his. He lifted her up to take her to the fortress…where they first made love. It would bring her back to him.

Lois was lost in his arms. The fight they had was devastating, his sudden amorous attentions brought her sweet relieve. Silently and happily she complied, wrapping her hands around his neck, the silver kryptonite found its way underneath his shirt, and into his skin.

It was as if it had been programmed to do just that.

But the two silver and red kryptonite slivers were now mixing together and would form a new problem….one that no one had anticipated.


	32. OBSESSION

OBSESSION

He felt as if he had the answer to the world in his arms…She was shivering as they flew high…higher than he had ever dared with her before, she clung to him tightly.

"Good…" he thought as he sped to his fortress. He wanted her now, not a moment later. But he would have to wait. After that everything would be better.

Lois could feel his strength and sense his resolve, she was frightened because they were up so high, he was enjoying the fact of how closely she clung to him, she was sure he flying so high on purpose…to make a point…But she was too frightened to be mad at him, she whispered his name only to hear him shush her.

Finally she felt the thump of his feet landing on solid ground, and started to climb out of his arms only to be caught in an embrace followed by a very possessive kiss. He was invading her, on a physical level; she felt he clothes fall off of her, and when she opened her eyes to look at him and saw his state of undress as well.

"Well…someone's in a hurry" she said breathlessly

"Oh no…I plan to keep you like this for days…"

"Kal-el!" this was drowned out by his quick movement towards her, suddenly she was on her back and he was burying his face in her abdomen, and moved quickly down to her place of weakness. He filled himself with all of her, including her cries, her hands found his hair and caresses and pleaded him to move up, to fill her…but he wouldn't stop…he was in control.

Lois was overwhelmed by him, when buried her with sweet kisses, she couldn't think, she couldn't talk…she couldn't do anything. And then when he finally came into her, she felt such relieve, in a moment he was prodding her mind with his, all the while his eyes didn't move from her face.

She felt his thoughts glaze over hers and felt the world around her spinning. His emotions touched hers and mingled until they both felt as if they were one. Images of him watching her from a distance, yearnings for her touch, wishes that she would look in his direction, a building passion and early thoughts of seducing her, then the anger when he saw her with Davenport, and after that a meeting of minds…then it felt as if they both were falling.

His desire to bond with her was stronger than ever. She felt his determination…he wasn't planning on letting her leave the fortress. Not until they bonded.  
Anger flushed through her as she tried to push him off of her, but he wasn't having any of it.

Instead, he took the medallion between his hand and hers, and a wave of erotic pleasure swept through her. He was mentally commanding her how to move and when and responding to her desires instantaneously…it was nothing like she had ever felt before. She felt his emotions surging though her and it overwhelmed her.  
Finally when he lifted himself off of her and rolled on his back, it was his emotions that had been exposed the most, he was the most vulnerable. Thoughts of her would not leave his mind and a struggle was going on inside, to let her choose, or to force her hand. At the moment, neither side was winning- Kal-el was in agony.

Lois turned over and placed her hand on his face and turned it toward her…trying to find the words, she hesitated and then asked…"Why…why are you so worried?"

"You know what I need."

"I don't want to argue with you…not about that…"

Silence took over and he closed his eyes, then turning on his side he pulled her to him.

"Sleep with me…" is all he said.

Lois didn't answer him; a debate was raging through her head against heart. The thing was- she wanted to bond with him. But in doing so, would she bring around the end of their world.

It was a chance she couldn't take.

But Kal-el was in pain, she felt it. The more he was with her, the more he was falling into a place of no escape…obsession.

He could feel her thoughts rumbling between them and pressed his lips into the hollow of her neck. She shivered with desire in response and he smiled.

"I said sleep…" he whispered in her ear. "Stop thinking so much…I need your peacefulness. I need…you."

"I worried…for you…and by the way, I don't like you roaming through my thoughts!"

He ignored her statement. He wanted to tell her…'Tough!' or 'Too bad!'…but then that would start a fight…and he wanted to sleep.

"Lois…shhhh…"

Frowning she could feel him pushing at her with his will. Her eyes became heavy, and she forgot what she had been angry about. He pushed all her thoughts aside and she whispered the only thing she could think of before succumbing to sleep.

"Kal-el"

Finally he could rest.


	33. THE WRONG CALL

THE WRONG CALL

She was amazed that she was at work that morning. He had relented and let her go. She could still feel his emotions raging through him. It was the medallion that had clued her into the strength of his emotions. But even without it she knew, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her.

But time was running out. Armageddon was around the corner, and Kal-el seemed to be the main ingredient.

Somehow she had managed to reason with him.

He saw the logic of what she was saying…there would be no world for them to argue over if they didn't focus on stopping Lex and Brainiac.

But two hours of going over all the files that she had compiled lead her to the preverbal dead end.

Picking up the phone she dialed a number she never wanted to use.

He picked up on the first ring…

"Daddy?"

He was watching her. Standing on the other side of the newsroom, he had dressed as conservatively as he possibly could…even adding a pair of glasses to top off his alter ego's identity. He looked nothing like the strong man who had taken her to his bed last night.

All her arguments had made perfect sense. Somehow, she had talked him into letting her leave the fortress. He originally had no intention of letting her leave his side without bonding. Logic prevailed and she went back to work and thought she had left him behind to work on solving the world's problems separately. But letting her out of his sight was not an option at this point. So he decided to get a job at the Daily Planet with her. It wasn't hard, a little hacking skills and a "So called transfer"…he was in.

The thing was…he hadn't told her. But it made sense; they would have more time to work on stopping Zod-together.

But watching her from a distance, he found his heart plummet the moment he heard her speak into the phone…

"Daddy?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

His wife had been the light in his world.

And then she did the most awful thing she had ever done, she died. Theirs had been a romance that he had never expected to be lucky enough to experience. A scientist working for the government at the same base when he was a major, she was as wild as he was straight-laced, and it didn't take long for her to start taunting him and teasing him.

The more she did it, the more frustrated he got.

And then one evening he had walked into the middle of her being attacked…and had saved her life- Literally. For Ella everything had changed after that…she suddenly saw him…really saw him…and she fell hard and fast.

After that, Ella consumed him. When she died, so did a part of him. He was her knight in shinning armor, her hero…without her...he was none of those things.

He didn't mean to leave his daughters behind. But he did. Lucy let him. She turned away from him as much as he had from her. But Lois didn't. She had the best and worst parts of him and her mother…and she fought back. For years it was the only relationship they had known…but it was still a relationship…one that reminded him that he was still alive, and so were his daughters.

At six years old, Lois took over...literally; clumsily doing all the things that Ella had done. It didn't take long for him to rely on her. It was selfish he knew, but it helped him move on. He wasn't sure which had happened first, him letting go or her taking over. Either way…he had let her because he knew she was strong. Stronger than him in that moment.

It was all he could do not to take her away from this Kal-el. But he knew his Lo…it would only firm her resolve. So he waited.

She would want more information…then he could convince her….at least he hoped she would listen.

"Lo…I hope this means you have come to your senses!"

"Look…I want to talk with you…about this whole operation…and don't go all cold war on me….this isn't about our differing political perspectives….one of us is wrong Daddy…what if it's you?"

"I'm not wrong!"

"Of course not. You're never wrong are you?"

Several seconds of silence finally ended with him speaking in a low voice…

"I can't discuss this with you over the phone."

"When and where?"

"You know where I'm at."

"I'm not going to the base…."

"Lo…"

"I mean it….we meet on neutral territory."

"Lo! You make it sound like we are at war with each other…"

"The Talon….meet me there for lunch….and don't bring anyone else…."

"Fine…But just understand one thing Lo…I'm not going to stand around forever waiting for you to come to your senses."

"I don't see why not…I've spent sixteen years waiting for you to come to your senses."

"I'll see you at Lunch…" His voice suddenly had a hard edge to it. She knew why. Ella's death was a taboo subject. Ignoring his tone she retorted quickly...

"Alone Daddy…I mean it!"

Hanging up the phone she closed her eyes and blew out the breath she had held throughout the whole conversation and said to her self in a whisper… "God…I hope I'm doing the right thing…"

A pair of hands found her shoulder and a deep voice above her said with absolute certainty, "Of course your not…this is a mistake, a big mistake!"

Sweeping around she saw him standing there looking nothing like himself.

"Smallville? What the hell?..." 


	34. LET THE GAMES BEGIN

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

Lois Lane was about to embark on a power struggle, one between her father and Kal-el. The world would hang in the balance. Would it be a woman who would save the world this time?

* * *

A pair of hands found her shoulder and a deep voice above her said with absolute certainty, "Of course you're not…this is a mistake, a big mistake!"

Sweeping around she saw him standing there looking nothing like himself.

"Smallville? What the hell?..."

A pair of hands lying on her shoulders was not just a loving embrace, but a statement of possession and a warning …he had no intention of letting her go.

"It's a trap…You should know better!"

"I called him!"

"And do you think he isn't planning on taking you away from me right now…this very minute?"

Lois pulled him out of the office and away from the sudden onlookers who had suddenly found interest in them.

"We don't have time, I have to try to at least find out what I can…maybe I can reason with him…"

"You're not going."

"Look…I've told you…you're not telling me what I can and can't…."

Suddenly she was in his arms and in the air…she buried her head in his chest and moaned into it.

She hated flying.

When she felt they were landing she bolted out of his arms and turned back at to look at him.

"Take me back! You can't just throw your weight around anytime we have an argument.

"I'm not letting you walk in on a trap!"

"It's not up to you!"

He walked over to her boldly and put his hands on her arms…"On Krypton, it's not just a man's duty to protect what is his, it's is the law!"

She pulled away and paced around him, "I want you to get it through that thick skull of yours that we are NOT on Krypton anymore! You're on MY planet now…and we have a couple of traditions of our own, like free will and freedom of choice!"

"I will not stand here and listen to you spout off nonsense just because I've wounded your pride…I'll be back when you cool off!"

"MY Pride? Wait…I'm _so_ not finished with you!"

But a breath later he was gone.

Looking around there was no way out, no escape. She was in the proverbial gilded cage. Shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself she realized…"I'm in over my head…"

* * *

When it comes to brains, no one could hold a candle to Chloe Sullivan. But after Lex, she had discovered that when it came to men, she was a little gullible. She decided that no one would ever fool her again. Working for Oliver Queen she was able to watch everything and everyone around her. No one but the few of Ollie's 'club members' knew she worked with really knew how ingenious she really was. Or that she was the watchtower.

Lois had no idea. Lois got into enough trouble on her own. The less she knew the better.

Chloe was sitting behind a symphony of computers putting together a scenario of what she thought might be Lex's next move.

They had gathered plutonium; they had discussed the armies and had strategically placed these creatures in key bases around the world. Diana proved to be someone who was working on her own to thwart Lex and his plans. Lana was obviously working things for her own benefit.

But she had her eye on one David Bloome …aka Brainiac.

She had to play her cards carefully with him. She waited as she sat watching Brainiac and Lex and Lt. Col James Davenport discuss their plans

"So everything is in place?" Lex was twirling the glass in his hand as watching red liquid sway back and forth. He threw a file on his desk and looked at the two arguing in front of him. A smile crossed his face.

"Yes, all we need is to capture Kal-el, and then we can begin the transformation." Bloome spoke up

"It's not that simple!" Davenport spoke up. "He's already aware of our plans with the plutonium, we can't rely on his cooperation just because you've…"

"I have taken care of him…All we need to do is wait."

Davenport looked over at them both and continued. "You're overconfident, and you going to make a mistake."

"You insignificant little..."Bloome grabbed Lt Davenport to shove him against a wall, only to have him disappear and reappear behind him.

"Nice try…But like it or not I'm right."

"Look, let's not lose our heads…" Then swallowing the wine, Lex got up and said, "I have the players in place let the games begin.

* * *

General Sam Lane sat at the small coffee table getting angrier by the moment. He had back up waiting on his signal- he had no intention of leaving his daughter behind. But to his surprise, it wasn't Lois walking through the door. It was Kal-el.

"Well…I have to admit…I never thought you would dare show your face to me…But here you are."

"Never mind your friends, I've sent them on their way so to speak."

"Where's my Daughter?"

"I came instead to set things straight with you…"

"Where is she? Answer me!" he pounded the table and took a step toward Kal-el. "I swear I'll have your head if you've laid one hand on her…"

"Lois is safe, and you're not getting near her."

"I know my Lo, and she would never set something like this up without telling me…."

"She belongs to me now…"

"She belongs to no one!"

"We are married now…according to Krypton's traditions… …I thought you had a right to know, but understand this….she belongs to me now."

"What the hell have you done to her?"

Kal-el stepped forward and said, "You have nothing to fear….She is safe with me…."  
And then before he could grab him, Kal-el disappeared.

A Chameleon appeared in the kitchen of the Kent Farm and laid and envelope with Clark Kent's name on it, and then just as quick, she disappeared.

Inside were pictures and files on Lois Lane.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was sitting at a table at the Ace of Clubs, looking over at the bar, Jimmy Olson winked at her and she smiled at him quickly and the turned her attention to the door. In walked David looked at the woman smiling at him, and knew that tonight was the night he would take her for himself. Or so he thought.

Jimmy picked up his cell and said one thing.

"Game on…"

A man sitting in a limousine outside the Ace of Clubs hung up a phone. Opening a case he saw all the tolls of his trade. Closing it he looked up and back at the entrance to the club, Frowning he shook his head and said…

"Chloe I hope you know what you're doing…"


	35. THE FORTRESS

**THE FORTRESS**

"Jor-el! Jor-el! ....Answer me! I know you're here somehow…I know you've been giving me nightmares! Right now tops it all off….

"Answer me!"

No answer… Lois started walking around and started pulling out crystal rods. They glowed while they were in their honeycomb like cubicles… One of then lite up and suddenly it was as if she was an outsider looking in.

She was on Krypton, it was surrounded was ice like structures, and they were on fire, they were on fire and so was krypton.

"How am I supposed to do this? Leave everyone I love behind to die? I won't leave."

"Your Uncle has already sent Kara my son…and you and I both know what is at stake…our world is all but gone, you have to keep it from happening again…You know what is at stake."

She watched Kal-el fall into his father's arms, and saw a woman standing in the distance. He walked over to her and got down on both his knees, and laid his head on her stomach. A whisper of my mother…my light…I love you." He was crying and she felt scared for him. She watched him slowly get up and walk away and then he was at some small ship, taking one last look at his parents, he turned and stepped in. the craft was gone.

She fell.

Rising up and looking at the crystal rod, it was floating. She touched it and finally she heard a voice booming out of nowhere.

"Lois Lane…"

"Jor-el…Why? Why me….and what is it that he's supposed to keep from happening?"

"You must work with Kal-el to find the answers you seek."

"Well he's not here! And you…whoever..whatever you are...You're here…so tell me!"

"You are his guardian…you must not hesitate to act…"

"Act? On what? I don't like riddles…tell me what I need to do!"

"Lois, I choose you because of your ability to find out the truth. I cannot help you…you must use your ability to guide and save him and your world. If you are at a loss, then you must find the answers you are looking for….If you fail then your world will be destroyed."

"If…if I fail??? Well thanks for the word of encouragement."

"I cannot help my son anymore…what you are hearing, this only a small essence of what  
I once was….I chose you because I hoped you would not fail him. You must not fail him."

A cold wind engulfed her, and she fell on the ground. Suddenly she was in a deep sleep.  
Kal-el stood over her, and lifted her up and laid her on a crystal slab.

Walking over to the console he reached for the one thing he had wanted to use since he joined with her. Standing over her, he held it above her and suddenly something knocked it out of his hand.

"Jor-el! You have no right! It is the only way..."

"My son! You know there are dangers…

"There is no time!" I am losing her…I feel it"

"You must have her agreement before you perform this ceremony. She is unconscious…you cannot perform it while she is in this state."

"And you put her in this state! Why?"

"I am searching her mind…her memories….she is conflicted…"

"This is my fight…wake her up…and then leave her alone!"

"You are troubled my son…."

"Wake her up…NOW!"

His words where followed by a storm, and the moment she woke, Kal-el walked over and pressed a rod into his control panel. Suddenly the fortress was a dark blue and Jor-el's voice was silent.

Lois woke up to Kal-el shouting, and then a storm and the fortress was engulfed in blue and the temperature dropped ten degrees.

Kal-el was acting out of control. His face was hard and angry, and he was moving with purpose. She sucked in a breath as he walked over to her with a rod in his hand.

When he reached her, he sensed her apprehension. He leaned over her kissed her gently.

"It is time…we cannot wait any longer…"

"No…You're not yourself…" she slid off the slab and then instead of backing up, she grabbed his arms with her hands…"Please…you need to trust me…"

He took out the medallion, and she slapped it out of his hands…

"Why? What happened to you that makes you feel like you have to use that?"

"Why are you pushing me away…I need you! We don't have time!"

"I'm right here! I'm not pushing you away….Please….Let me show you…" Tears threatened to overwhelm her, Still she pushed past them…"Let me show you how to trust…no medallions…no crystal bag of tricks…just us…"

He took a breath and turned away from her. When he turned back, His face was angry and unreadable. Her heart beating hard, she swallowed and walked towards him. The fact that she wasn't backing away from him was enough. He only said one thing.

"As you wish."


	36. SWEET DREAMS

SWEET DREAMS

The city was under siege, at the lead was Kal-el, with Zod who was embodied by Lex Luther, by his side he had taken over the city mayors office, the Armies of Arethusa. had troops stationed all throughout the city and they were quickly threatening several states, before the day was over the country would be held hostage.

The daily planet was center of attention for the moment, as Zod called out to announce the take over of the city. People who willing came forward were being "neck cuffed" a device that could exterminate them for disobedience, but their lives spared. Those who decided to fight were being killed, Kal-el was said to be in charge, But Zod was the only one making appearances.

The city was in flames and smoke. The army and marines were attempting to attack the Meta-humans with machinery, and the Air Force with Jets. But after 24 hours of fighting, the military had retreated. Zod had acquired control of all the nuclear weapons around the world.

Metropolis and Kansas, and many other states, belonged to Zod and Kal-el and their armies. Lois was underground at the watchtower location with Chloe and other Justice members. Diana Prince was missing, Bruce Wayne in his alter ego had been injured, and Kara had been abducted by Zod, who had the same powers that Kal-el had.

Lois had been in contact with the General, who was vowing to fight until he dropped dead.

She watched a feed showing Zod gloating over the latest win. Picking up her phone she called again, I want to talk to him…I don't care…Hello? Hello? Dammit!"

Chloe walked over and placed her hand on Lois's shoulder. Hanging up she turned and Chloe said…"it's too late to save him Lois…"

"No! I won't believe that! He's not behind this…"

"Isn't he?" Chloe pointed to the screen, which was now showing Kal-el standing beside Zod, and his arm…it was around Lana.

Lois turned back to Chloe, who suddenly turned into Milton Fine. He said with a smile…"He's mine now…you've lost him."

Suddenly she was falling and falling, and then crashing into Kal-el's Fortress, she heard Jor-el's Voice, "You're losing him…."

Pulling herself up, she stood and started yelling, "No! I'm not!...And anyway….you're not helping! You….you can design a fortress, send him thousands of light years away….and give him the tools he needs to save our planet…so why can't you give me some straight answers to a few questions? Huh? Why can't you just tell him what he needs to do and stop playing these games!"

"Lois…you are not listening! YOU have to save him…or your world will be destroyed, as ours was."

"Answer me! Answer me! Jor-el?! Jor-el! Answer me!"

Chloe woke to Lois screaming in her sleep…

"Answer me! Answer me!"

Shaking her until Lois opened her eyes, Chloe sat down on the side of the Bed.

"I'm the one that went on the monster date; I should be the one having the nightmares…what exactly was you dreaming about?"

"Oh God…Chloe…I'm scared…"

"Calm down…just what is it?"

"It's Jor-el…he's warning me..."

"Jor-el? Warning you about what exactly? Since when do you chat with Jor-el?"

"Since Kal-el and I joined…and even before that those dreams I told you about…that was him!I told you! And you laughed…"

"I'm not laughing now…Lois let's fast forward this to tonight. Just what did you dream about?"

"Kal-el and Zod, taking over our world…together."

"So…what? He's warning us that Kal-el is going to betray us?"

"No…yes…I don't know…He kept saying that I'm losing him…"

"Lois, we need to figure this out…"

"Chloe…I honestly don't know what to do…"

"Tell me the dream, start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out."


	37. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

The previous evening….

_Chloe Sullivan was sitting at a table at the Ace of Clubs, looking over at the bar, Jimmy Olson winked at her and she smiled at him quickly and the turned her attention to the door. In walked David looked at the woman smiling at him, and knew that tonight was the night he would take her for himself. Or so he thought._

_Jimmy picked up his cell and said one thing._

_"Game on…"_

_A man sitting in a limousine outside the Ace of Clubs hung up a phone. Opening a case he saw all the tolls of his trade. Closing it he looked up and back at the entrance to the club, Frowning he shook his head and said…_

_"Chloe I hope you know what you're doing…"_

Chloe Sullivan never wore anything risqué, but tonight was an exception. With a purpose in mind and plan in place, she picked out something that would show more leg and more cleavage. A black dress always is the best choice for a girl on the hunt.

The couple sitting at the Table at the Ace of Clubs looked deceivingly happy. But Chloe Sullivan was anxious…so was Davis Bloome…But for different reasons. He was anxious to forego the rituals of dating. He planned on taking control of Chloe tonight. He had wasted too much time, and if he waited any longer….

"Nervous?"

He smiled at Chloe and held up a glass, she raised hers and then he said, "To us."

"To us…"

Setting the glass down, he leaned back in his chair and took an assessing look at her.

"What kind of men do you usually go out with?"

Laughing, she responded quickly with…"It depends on what mood I'm in…"

He gave her a skeptical look, and said…"I think you're sidestepping the question."

"Really?" Then nodding her head she continued, "Okay, I have dated men who like bow yes, and in my more gullible days…I dated Lex."

"Really? Lex Luther…"

"Yea, it's not one of my better decisions…"

"And yet it makes more sense than the bow tie…"

"Really? And just why would you say that?"

"You're smart, sexy...and I'm willing to bet taken for granted by men in general…"

"I don't know about that…"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward…"You don't play games…and that's the very thing that makes you special, but it's also one reason the men around you take you for granted."

Frowning, she responded quickly with, "I don't like where this conversation is going…"

"But tonight, you're breaking your rule…"

A small gasp escaped her and she said quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

He took her hand and then whispered, "You know who I really am…But what you don't know is how this evening is going to end…"  
Angry and flushed…Chloe struggled to maintain her composure. She was surprised when she he let her jerk her hand out of his.

"And you do?"

"You're fighting your destiny….but Chloe Sullivan….you are meant for greater things….and tonight….your destiny begins with me…"

"I don't think so…this date…it's over…"

Jimmy Olsen was in the background watching the whole evening's plans blow up in Chloe's face. He quickly sent a text out...911.

The moment she stood up, Brainiac disappeared and reappeared behind Jimmy Olson.

Froze in her tracks, she asked the only question that mattered…."Just what do you want from me?"

A man named Bruce was watching from the shadows…he knew acting to soon would only give Brainiac the advantage.

"I want you to open up your mind to me…"

"Don't do it Chloe!"

Looking over at Jimmy, she gave him a pained look…."I'm sorry Jimmy…."

"Well?"

With tears forming in her eyes, she nodded her head.

In a microsecond Brainiac appeared before her, and put his hand out and started to probe her mind.

"No! NOOOOO!"

When Jimmy rushed toward her, Brainiac turned his head and blasted him with his heat vision.

That's when it happened.

The sound of a gun blast in the air, and a cartridge fell on the floor by Brainiac. Looking down, he released his hold on Chloe to deal with the newest threat, but the cartridge went off, and Brainiac fell unconscious.

The man in the shadows was standing over Chloe Sullivan. Picking her up, he whispered…

"He was right about one thing Chloe Sullivan….you are meant for greater things…"

At summerholt, Brainiac was laid out on the table, Diana Prince was working the controls, and Chloe was on the phone with the hospital…

"Jimmy Olsen…yes I can hold…"

Diana looked at Bruce who was watching the petite blond…

"I'm ready…"

Looking over at Diana, he ignored the knowing look in her eye and walked over to the other side of the table.

Above the table was the same setup that had almost erased Chloe's memories years ago, But over the years, it had been modified to penetrate the mind...to recreate memories."

"Are we ready?"

"How can we be sure this will work?"

The question from Bruce was aimed in Chloe's direction. Walking over and frowning…"I've already explained this once…."

"Explain it again."

Behind the two of them, Diana was smiling.

"The device I have here…" And holding up what looked like a gun, she continued, "will place a virus in his brain that will interfere with his abilities and confuse him…then we will recreate his memories and keep an eye on him…the gps device we implanted will let us know here he's at…when we are done…he will disappear out of Lex's radar for good."

"Just what do you mean by Virus? How do you even know that this Virus will work?"

"It's actually a chip….it's not just a virus….it's the same technology Lex used to control Wes…"

"Wes?"

"Never mind…just trust me…are we ready?"

Two days later, a man who was once named Davis Bloome was at a minimum security prison for white collar crimes.

"He's disappeared….It's as if he never existed!"

"If you ask me Lex, it's a good thing…we don't need him."

"I want answer Davenport! This…this was an inside job!"

He was circling him when he said it. Davenport took the jester as an accusation.

Turning and grabbing Lex he said…."I don't play Games Lex…If someone is rocking the boat…you better look in your backyard for the perpetrator….We have to much at stake for things to blow up in our face…"

Lex pushed Davenport, and answered…"I agree, that's why I've decided to start now we're not waiting for Bloome…"

"You have a backup plan?"

Smiling and sitting back down at his desk, he leaned back and answered, "I have a better plan, I found a way to control Kal-el…"


	38. ZOD

**ZOD**

It was the perfect setup. The very thing that she thought would answer all their questions; was the very thing that would unleash hell. The wheels were set in motion, and the players were in position ready to act. Before the day was out, Zod would be unleashed and so would hell. It would begin at the Kent farm, where Lois and Clark stood on the edge, the edge of oblivion.

"Where is it?"

"In a safe place."

"What you mean it's in a safe place?"

"You're just going to have to learn to trust me."

"Trust you to do what, make another mistake?"

"Going to my father was not a mistake. I knew what was doing."

"No it was a mistake and I can tell you why, he had men in place to take you away from me. If I hadn't been there he would've taken you away from me."

"I'm not stupid I know my father, I was going to negotiate."

"With what?"

"Evidence… evidence of Lex's betrayal."

"You were going to show your father something that you haven't even shared with me?"

"Well I haven't exactly had the chance; we've been too busy sparring."

"I've had enough of this; tell me now where the medallion is…"

"Or what?"

"You will force me to make a decision for the both of us."

"You can't do that; I won't let you do that!"

They were in the kitchen, standing on opposite ends of the kitchen island. It was her final statement, that propelled him to move in her direction.

"Whoa! Hold on there, before you lose your head let me show you something."

Walking over to the counter, she pulled out the file that had deliberately been planted. She handed him the file, and said, "Someone planted this, but the thing is it confirms what I was able to find out."

Looking for the file, it described just enough of Lex's plan to cast a suspicious light on him. Lois walked over to the kitchen table, and opened her laptop and loading the jump drive while at the same time, Kal-el was holding the file. That's when it happened. The file and the computers seem to connect, and what seemed like a rush of energy from the computer to the file blasting Lois back to the other side of the kitchen. Meanwhile the energy surrounded Kal-el and seemed to consume him.

Lois watched helplessly.

When the rush of energy finally stopped, Lois ran over to him. But before she could reach him, a man appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry Lois, but this is for your own good."

Before she could say anything, she disappeared with the man. Leaving behind Kal-el he was on the floor -passed out and alone.

General Lane was standing beside Lex somewhere deep inside NORAD, the North American Aerospace Defense Command in Colorado. In a matter of seconds, lieutenant Davenport appeared. He placed a box in front of the general and Lex. Inside was the medallion.

"Phase one has begun sir, and Miss Lane is now in safe custody."

"And Kal-el?"

"The Vanguard has been disabled."

"What about Project Savior?"

"All units are in Place sir."

Lex in the meantime was talking on a phone to someone in flight ops. Hanging up and looking around he smiled. He knew what he was doing, he was betraying his world…but in his mind…he was just evening the score.

The surge of energy pulsating from the Kent farm showed up as an insecure blurb on someone's radar screen. A small unit of men was in the process of transporting Kal-el to a helicopter; but before they made it down the stairs of the Kent house, the surge of energy blasted them back, and Kal-el stood up. He realized their mistake to late.  
Standing in front of him was Zod.

"The great and almighty Kal-el I have waited too long for this."

"Revenge is beneath us Zod…even you know the truth of this."

"There's no room for revenge now… I've come to give you a choice Kal-el…"

"If the choice is the same fate that you chose for Krypton, then I will stop you."

"Just Like your father did?"

Kal-el charged Zod, and shoved him against a ground. "My father was a man of peace, but I know what I have to do and I won't hesitate."

Zod flew away from Kal el, and then landed behind him.

"On earth, a man named Sun Tzu wrote about the art of war….his wisdom stated that  
"You must not hesitate to form alliances. I have lost much, but I am a forgiving man Kal-el….I can welcome you to the depths of hell…or I can welcome you to the new Krypton. The choice is yours."

"I'll meet you in hell first!"

"And what about your mate? Would you send her to hell as well?"

Slamming him across the corn fields miles away, Kal-el landed on him and shouted…"Leave her alone I will not hesitate to destroy you!"

Zod flew away, only to land in front of him again…."I'll give you you're one chance to save your mate….even while your father refused to save mine….Kneel Kal-el, kneel before Zod on the grounds of the New Krypton…and I will spare her life."

Pain and humiliation flooded him as he fell on one knee.

"Welcome to New Krypton Kal-el"


End file.
